Eternity
by Team04Phantom
Summary: The day is fast approaching but Sam Manson does not see the cause of excitement about her wedding day. With everything that's happened in her life, and the events to come, Sam just views June fifth as another day. However, a surprise visit allows Sam to finally accept that this is more than just a ceremony.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**Eternity**

**Chapter One: Separation**

I wasn't even eighteen yet, but it felt like the day had taken forever to get here. Danny and I have been through a lot together, from death to breakdowns in our family. The ceremony didn't mean much to me, all I wanted was to make it official. I didn't care about the dress, the cake, the flowers or anything like that. I've had the only the thing that mattered all along. Danny wouldn't have it any other way, though. He seems to believe that what I have isn't enough. Danny continuously tries to give me the world but he doesn't even realize he's already given it to me.

Since Danny was determined to do this, I was going to make sure our wedding was unlike anyone else's. "Sam, you need to have a look at the program. They listed the time wrong."

How the hell did Paulina get involved in my wedding? Note to self, strangle Piggy Tails. "What time does it say," I asked.

"It says the service starts at 7:30," Paulina remarked. "They could have messed up the invitations?" She put the programs down, standing up from the table, and walked to the calendar. She unpinned Danny's and my wedding invitation. "It says the same thing here."

"Not like we don't know these people. Instead of sending the programs back, we'll tell everyone there was a typo. And for the invitations, who is honestly going to believe I'm having a wedding at 7:30 in the morning?" That way no more innocent trees will be destroyed and crisis averted.

"Who has a wedding at 7:30?"

She couldn't possibly… I stepped away from the counter, walking across Paulina's linoleum floors. "Let me see that." Paulina extended the invitation she was studying between her index and middle fingers. I retrieve the invitation, reviewing it.

_Please accept this invitation to witness the nuptials of_

_Daniel James Fenton_

_Samantha Annabel Manson_

_Where:_

_Waterfront Park on Lake Summerset_

_When:_

_Thursday, June 5, 2007 7:30 PM_

_Shuttle services will be provided_

_We hope you join us!_

"You dense, I'm having a nighttime wedding!" I rolled my eyes. How dumb can one get?

"Why are you having your wedding at night," Paulina protested.

"For three reasons. One, I think it will look amazing at night. Two, it's something that is rare. Three, hello, I'm a creature of the night! Do you think I wanted a sunset beach wedding?"

"Now that would be beautiful! We can get you a pretty dress and have it on the beach!"

"My dress is already beautiful and this is what I want," I objected. I rolled my eyes. "Be glad I'm having a ceremony at all. I'd rather do it in front of Samuels."

"Come on Sam," Star said, giving me a warm smile. "We're talking about your wedding day! You are getting married to the love of your life." She gave me a wide smile, "Act like it."

"June fifth is just another day. Nothing about me will change that day except for my last name."

"You've got to be kidding me," Paulina declared. "This is Danny you're talking about. The love of your life."

"And marrying him doesn't make him any more or any less the love of my life." Dealing with the A-list is so frustrating. All they see is materialistic things. What Danny and I have is more than a ring or a piece of paper. God, I miss him so much. "Okay. I'm not backing out of this and I sure as hell don't have cold feet." I handed the invitation back to Paulina. "This is fine. I'm going upstairs."

I walked away at a quick pace, picking up the brochure of menus.

Yes, I was living with Paulina. Graduation was Saturday, today being Tuesday. Being as I was Jewish and Danny's family is traditionally Christian, Danny got this kick. I was totally fine with a unique wedding (I was fine with eloping) but apparently this was a big deal to my husband. Despite Danny behaving agnostic, and me having not attended the synagogue in years, we were having an interfaith wedding. And he had to find out that the couple is not supposed to see each other for a week.

After the accident, we started to realize that we needed a place of our own. The result was a steel construction built about 10 miles from Fentonworks. I was fine with spending the week at headquarters. Paulina would have no such thing; I've been here for the past five days. It's not so bad. Star stays with us all the time and her I can stand. If it were just the Prom dragon and I, I probably would've already strangled her.

I closed the door, tossing the book on the bed. What is supposed to be the happiest time of my life, I have actually spent it in a bad mood. I have looked forward to graduation since ninth grade, now I spend it away from my family and with my sworn (mortal) enemy. Curse the Internet.

I picked up the small hand purse, moving into the private bathroom. Today is Tuesday, I reminded myself. I am 45 hours from being Mrs. Fenton.

I felt my pulse quicken, the first indication that this did matter. I shook my head as I went into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. Thursday was just another day; it won't be the day I fall in love, it won't be the day all my dreams come true, it won't be the day I suddenly become Danny's wife. It will be just an average day, when two souls who have been linked for what seems to be lifetimes, make their commitment to each other public. When I say those vows Thursday, it won't be the first time that I choose to honor them.

I emptied the contents of the pocket purse on the bathroom counter, my entire luggage for the seven-day excursion spilling on the top. I collected my toiletries and my pajamas from the items, and packed the rest back in the purse. I gathered the items in one hand and dropped them in the basin, the stopper clogging the drain. I turn on the spigot, the water pouring on top. Sealed in a watertight bag were the pajamas. When the water hit the bag, the pajamas along with everything else resized.

"I have the best mother-in-law in the world!"

I would deny it if anyone was to hear, but I giggled.

(04)

After a light breakfast, Paulina, Star, and I drove to the location of the ceremony. Tucker and Danny were supposed to begin preparations this evening. Danny and I rented the entire area out starting this morning until Friday night. That would give us plenty of time to come in, set up, clean out and leave. Tucker and Danny have plans to begin the lighting tonight. We agreed I would be the first to see the ceremony hall, before the designers came in.

"It's a beautiful setup. Why not bring in some bouquets, some candles, maybe some hanging lanterns? It is not too late to change your mind."

I balled my fits together, imagining my hands around her throat. "Paulina, please wait until my wedding is over before you start to plan yours. All that stuff isn't me. I am content with the plan."

"Sam is right, Paulina. This is her wedding. Let her personality be the face of the ceremony. Besides, I think it will be beautiful."

"Thanks Star," I nodded.

"I guess," Paulina reluctantly agreed. "I still believe you're making a mistake."

"The only mistake being made is my husband's fault. No one at the ceremony is going to be Jewish. Why Danny is so hell-bent on having an interfaith ceremony I'll never know."

"I think it was sweet," Star smiled. "How many guys, and let alone boys, are considerate enough to go to the lengths Danny has."

I couldn't help myself and smiled warmly. "That's just who Danny is. It doesn't really surprise me that he did it, I just wished he had not found out about the separation."

"The break will probably do you good," Star said softly. "You have your whole lives ahead of you."

Dammit, I felt the smile come back. Get a hold of yourself, Sam, or they're liable to think it is a big deal. Paulina and Star started smiling but I couldn't stop. "Don't get cute." Just the thought of it had me smiling like a fool again. "Tomorrow is another day."

"It is not," Paulina declared happily. "Tomorrow is your wedding day, la chica. It's okay to feel excited."

"I'm just excited about seeing Danny," I dismissed. "I miss my family."

"Okay, as fun as this is, we have a job to do. If we don't get this place set up for the the guys, they will never get any work done."

"Dash and Kwan are helping, right," Paulina asked.

Star nodded as I responded, "Yeah. The only thing they have me doing is looking around the area and making any preparations I would like to see." I rolled my eyes. "They'll do the rest."

"If you don't want him, I'll take Danny," Paulina smirked.

"Back off, woman," I said, crossing my arms. "It has never been about the man." I cracked a smile, "Danny is perfect."

"So, what is the plan? What do we have to do," Star asked.

"This is where we'll be holding the reception. I want this place to be set up with the tables and I'm still deciding what kinds to get."

"The wedding is tomorrow! Where are you going to get that many tables," Paulina asked.

"The tables shouldn't be any problem," I began to explain. "We're loaning them from the division headquarters."

"Sam, what is your ideology? How do you picture this room looking? Do you plan on continuing to use the Goth theme or is it going to have a more traditional look," Star asked.

"It will definitely have a Goth theme," I answered. "Some of the tablecloths are black, purple and red while some just have props or declarations. Nothing has a traditional feel to it, I like things unique."

"What about the other things," Paulina asked. "Who's doing floral arrangements, what about the cake, will there be escorts?"

"Yes, we hired this company from Saint Louis to handle the guests. Samuels has other agents coming into town to deal with the ghosts so that there are no disruptions. After the wedding, we're going on vacation. There'll be someone here to look after the town while we're gone."

"Well, you know, Team Phantom isn't the only game in town. Team Raven will be on the job while you're gone." Star looked around the room, "What are you wanting to do in here?"

I held my hand out, pointing at a corner, "We'll have a cocktail bar over there. Of course, the odds of Mrs. Fenton allowing us to drink is stacked against us. But there'll be a lot of adults here so we thought we'd be considerate. There'll be a four course meal provided and we have a full band and Deejay on the payroll. We have concierge shuttle rides so no one has to drive after drinking."

"What about small children," Star asked. I gave her firm look. Star laughed, "Right. So, what are you going to do with them during your vacation?"

"Mrs. Fenton forced us to take a day for ourselves," I said, crossing my arms. "So Danny and I will spend the first day in Spain. The Fenton's will bring them for us to keep in Rome. We added Spain after-the-fact so we could keep our promise. Lilly really wants to see Rome."

Star grimaced, "Are you sure? Rome isn't a proper destination for a toddler? Why don't you guys just go to Disneyland?"

"Okay, I would do anything for my children but Disneyland is pushing it too far," I said, tilting my head forward. "When they're older, and I have time to properly teach them the inaccuracies Disney instills in its films just for cinematic purposes, we may take them. But no way am I taking three toddlers to a place where they say the bad guy always loses, the guy always gets the girl, and the woman is always just a pretty face."

Paulina and Star couldn't stop snickering. The way parents just expect their kids to watch these things because it has a happy ending infuriates me. A fairytale isn't a story where everything turns out all right, because Lord knows not everything has gone well in my life but I wouldn't change it for the world. A fairytale is the story where the characters face unimaginable odds, go through some growing pains, and become better for it. Danny and I have seen more than our fair share of hardships, but our happy ending has arrived. Does that mean we ride off into the sunset; of course not. In forty-eight hours, our story would not have concluded but instead began again.

"Okay, well how about Sea World? You could take the kids to Universal Studios. I still think traveling around the world is not the right way to go about this. Maybe Mrs. Fenton is right. You and Danny can travel the world and when you get back, you can take the kids to a more kid friendly destination."

"Star, I appreciate what you've done for me in these last few days. You're a great friend, someone I can actually tolerate from the A-List. But the kids want to go on this trip. It wasn't because Mrs. Fenton thought our plan was inappropriate, she just wanted Danny and I to have some time alone."

"Oh honey, you know we love you," Star said. I don't know about everyone, most only deal with us because we're Team Phantom, but I believed her when she says it. "We just want you to be happy."

"And I am," I said with a smile. I frowned at Paulina, "Assuming she stops trying to plan a Cinderella wedding."

"I think you shouldn't allow fads to control your wedding. Will you be proud of the skull and cross bone plates in 30 years?"

I snorted a laugh, "First of all, I am aware that I am eighteen years old planning a wedding that is going to last an eternity. I didn't order any skull and cross bone plates. And second of all, yes, I will look back at my wedding dress in 100 years and still be proud. That's your problem Paulina, you believe the things that matter are materialistic. I could care less about the flowers, the tables, or what anyone else may have to think about my wedding. So long as Danny is the one I say I do to, we have our children and we are happy, nothing else matters."

"That's right," Star said, placing her hand on my shoulder. "I have a high respect for anyone who can ignore peer pressure and still be this cool."

I rolled my eyes, "I don't believe I am cool. Just because I work with Danny Phantom doesn't mean I am cool. I am who I am. I'm the same today as I was in ninth grade. If I am cool now, I was cool then."

"Well, that was your fault. You had plenty of opportunities to tell us you were Team Phantom."

"I never had a reason to want to until you called us lousy," I retorted back to Paulina.

"How were we to know you had a cell phone as a team number," Paulina got defensive.

"I think that's Sam's point, Paulina. We were passing judgment on no evidence. We didn't know Team Phantom, who were we to judge them?"

I nodded. Paulina sighed, "I guess. I just don't get why you wouldn't want everyone to know."

"Again, you only think materialistically," I shrugged. I smiled, "When I see Danny Phantom, I don't see a ghost. I see great man, someone who believes in something, and a person everyone should strive to be like. I looked beyond the façade, and see what lies below."

"Back off, sister. If I can't have one, at least let me have the other." I rolled my eyes as Star stifled a laugh. "What?"

I looked back at the Star, my eyes slightly wide. It was so easy to forget that Star knew Danny's secret. When Youngblood had kidnapped all the adults, Star had witnessed Danny fall off the pirate ship. She didn't know for sure, but she began to speculate the truth. Then came May 11, 2006 when Valerie had told Star she had some business to attend to. Star knew more than she let on, writing a note to Danny to let him know what was going on. After Danny had saved Valerie from Vlad, revealing his secret to Val, we began a search to find out who could have known Valerie worked for Vlad, Danny was her only hope but was too afraid to say that in person. The list of suspects was drawn down to only one person.

Star gave me a soft smile. She never brings it up, she still keeps her distance (on most occasions), and she's never told anyone else. It's so easy to forget that Star is one of us.

I walked away from Paulina and Star, imagining what this place will look like in twenty-four hours. Despite it being traditional, I couldn't help but see round tables. After everything is complete, no one will think this is the traditional wedding. "Okay, I'm going to use round tables. I think it will look good."

"Perfect," Star smiled. "What else is there to do?"

"Ladies night out," Paulina said, smirking. Oh no, she is not planning what I think she's planning. "First, we have a spa treatment, then we meet up with the rest of the girls and we hit the town. Tomorrow, we sleep in, go to your hair and makeup appointment and we prepare for your passage into marriage."

"I hate you," I groaned. Paulina just smiled victoriously as Star laughed.

"Come on," Star laughed. "Let's get you ready for your bachelorette party."

I looked around the room one last time, making sure there's nothing else I need to add. Satisfied, I nodded. I walked out of the reception hall.

**AN: Thank you for reading. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask me. I will explain things the further this story goes, though, so don't worry. This is a short story. It's nothing like my previous stories but it does fit into that universe.**

**Reviews would be appreciated. I take all forms of feedback!**

**Four**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: This chapter contains underage drinking. I am not endorsing it. Wait until legal age :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**Eternity**

**Chapter Two: Countdown**

As soon as I saw them walk in the door, I made a beeline to the entrance of the bar. The bachelorette party was being held at CJ's, so we didn't need an ID to get in. Jazz, Valerie, Danielle and Brit were actually here. I hadn't seen them since graduation, and I wanted a link to my children. Jazz was the first to hug me, telling me how much she missed me. "How are the kids? Lilly hasn't gotten sick has she? Megan is still planning to attend, right? What about Doc," I covered my mouth.

"Easy," Danielle said softly. "Everyone is okay. We miss you."

I had to take several deep breaths, trying to prevent myself from breaking down. I had a hard time being separate from the kids. I didn't want anyone to see me falling apart. After I could speak again, I began. "Oh, I miss them so much. I didn't imagine it'd be this hard."

"Of course it's hard," Brit said. "This is the first time you've been a part from them since Danny took them with him. But don't worry, they're okay."

Brit was a friend from a long time ago. We met in second grade when I first moved to town but we didn't get along so well. I always thought Brit had a crush on Danny because she seemed to have wanted me pushed right out of his life. When Brit moved to Texas in sixth grade, we lost touch but Danny never stopped talking with her. Last year, Danny and I had a bit of a problem and Danny took the kids, at that point just Lilly and Megan, and started chasing ghosts worldwide. When Brit's parents, a couple named Marcie and Wayne Calloway, found out Danny had ran away from home, they had moved back to Amity Park to help find him. Brit and I got along well now after she told me the reason she picked with me was because she knew Danny and I were meant to be together. After I knew she wasn't after my man, I let bygones be bygones.

"What about Danny," I asked. I looked to Valerie, "How's Tucker?"

"Danny and Tucker should be getting home from the location," Jazz said, looking at her watch. "Joseph said he'd be finishing up around nine o'clock."

"What do Dash and Kwan have up their sleeves," I asked, crossing my arms. I wore a violet dress that had black trim lace around the neck and down the arms. I left my leather boots at home and opted to wear the black heeled boots that went up to my knees. We had changed our styles at the end of last year after Danny had returned from his travels. No one wore what they used to.

"Who knows," Valerie rolled her eyes. "But you know Danny. He won't do anything you wouldn't approve of."

"I trust him," I smirked. Valerie wore a deep red strapeless dress, the hem touching her thighs. Her hair was twisted up. She wore a pair of high heels, the kind that exposes the feet. I couldn't stand those kinds of shoes so even my wedding shoes were closed.

"Joseph will be there," Jazz smiled. She wore a sparkling blue dress, the slim dress touching the floor. Jazz's hair was shorter now that she was a mom. Usually she wore her medium red locks in a ponytail but now it laid over her short sleeved dress.

"How's Joey," I asked.

"Enjoying some time with Grandma and Grandpa," Jazz smirked. My nephew was just a month older than my son. Joey was born Febuary fifteenth while Doc was born April eighth.

"Jacky and Jamie sent their love," Danielle remarked, handing me a poorly wrapped box. I took it, smiling.

"Are they ready for this ceremony," I asked, holding the package in my hand. Jacky and Jamie were like my surogate children. Vlad kidnapped Danielle two years ago and impregnanted her. We have no idea who Jacky and Jamie's father is but Danielle got sick after their birth. She was finally comfortable enough to be around them alone but the time during Danny's travels had me bonding with my nephews. They helped me while my girls weren't with me.

"I have no idea," Danielle shook her head. "We don't even know if Doc can pull it off."

"I'm more worried about Jacky and Jamie," I said, smirking humorlessly. The last thing we needed was for two seventeen month olds to be talking complete sentences and lord help us if they use any powers. Jacky and Jamie are great little boys but Mrs. Fenton was so afraid of putting them in a public place. Lilly was so calm that when the two rowdy children came into our lives, no one was prepared for the tasks we now faced. It was for the twins that we first used a ghost shield to keep ghosts inside.

A lot has happened in the nearly three years since the Disasteroid. After the planet was saved and Mr. and Mrs. Fenton had approached Danny, he had revealed his secret to the volunteers. We never imagined that there were cameras everywhere, filming after the planet was saved. So when we returned from the North Pole, we were surprised to discover that everyone on the planet knew Danny's secret. It only got worse from there.

There was nothing we could do. Vlad had exposed his secret on live television and then we had to turn the entire planet intangible just to survive. The ghost secret had to come out. It was something we at the Division had never wanted but it was our responsibility. With Danny being a celebrity, Samuels asked Danny to tour the planet and help ease fears and tensions among the masses. Danny was a perfect spokesperson and he was able to spread the message across the globe. But Danny isn't the celebrity type and soon bored of becoming more like Brad Pitt than the ghost version of Jane Goodall. He was home around Thanksgiving but the damage had already been done. The world had Phantom fever.

It was a nightmare. We had paparazzi outside the Fenton residence at all times and we were attacked at school by everyone who suddenly worshipped us. It was the last day of school before Christmas break when we were hiding in the library and Mr. Lancer had found us. Mr. Lancer was cool with us hiding out there because it was just a half day but he told us we needed to come up with a plan. We knew this already but Danny just wished it'd go back to the way it was before. Mr. Lancer thought we couldn't alter reality but Danny knew something that could.

No one thought Clockwork would help us but Danny. He was so confident that Clockwork would just pluck the Reality Gauntlet from the past, just before it was destroyed and we could end this nightmare. I thought he was being a little too optimistic. Turns out, I was wrong. We arrived in his clock tower and Clockwork had already retrieved it for Danny. He gave it to us to be in our care and it has been since. Danny was able to erase the world from knowing his secret and about ghosts. Mr. and Mrs. Fenton had been a last altercation when they had freaked at a ghost attack.

But they knew now. Danny had planned for them to have their memories returned after Graduation so his parents wouldn't have to know how dangerous Danny's life was. Mrs. Fenton could deal with Danny ghost hunting but she always pushed through by telling herself that it was Phantom who truly jepordized his life. When Mrs. Fenton knew that Danny was Phantom, she didn't have that sweet lie to help her sleep at night. After an attack that nearly killed Danny, Mrs. Fenton was too afraid of losing him. Six months ago, Mrs. Fenton had finally pieced the puzzle together and the entire family was included in the secret.

"So, let's get something to drink," Valerie said, stepping between Jazz and I.

I looked to Jazz. "Not you. You're breastfeeding." She didn't have ghost powers to burn the alcohol out of her system like Danielle and I had. I had to watch Valerie, though, because her suit didn't provide that much protection either. "Valerie, please go easy on the shooters this time."

"I promise. I won't be drunk for your wedding," Valerie said, holding up her hand as if to say 'scouts honor'.

"I'd hate to have to sober you up," Danielle remarked, walking up to the bar. "I'll have a martini," Dani called, holding her hand up.

"Jack on the rocks, make it a double," I ordered my favorite drink.

"I'll have a coke. I'm the designated driver," Jazz said.

"I don't know," Brit said, reluctant. "I've never drank anything before."

"Don't worry, Piggy Tails. If you get shitfaced, I'll only post the pictures all over the internet."

Brit laughed. "Thanks."

"Hey, CJ! Do you have a mimosa?"

"I can whip one up," CJ, a nearing thirty year old remarked. He had scruffy brown hair with a two day growth on his chin.

"Put it in a rocks glass, please," I smiled. I looked back to Brit. "I'd hate to embarrass you."

"I'm eighteen years old. I'm not afraid to say I've never had alcohol before," Brit said, crossing her arms. We sat down at the bar.

"You're behind the times," Valerie teased.

"Yeah," Danielle said, propping her elbow on the bar. "I had a drink when I was two years old." We chuckled.

Danielle was another benefit of having the Reality Gauntlet. After Danny rescued her from Vlad, he was able to implant her in the memories of those who knew us. Mr. and Mrs. Fenton didn't know the memories they had of her weren't real until Danielle went in labor. It would have been impossible for them to remain in the dark. So for a year, they believed Jacky and Jamie got their powers from the fact their mother was built upon ectoplasm. After Mrs. Fenton found out Danny's secret, though, she knew it was because at least one of their parents were half ghost.

CJ brought down our drinks on a platter and served us our orders. My powers weren't strong enough to make me completely immune to the effects of alcohol but it would be impossible for me to get buzzed from even three of these. Last month was the three year anniversary of when Vlad infected Tuck and I with ecto-acne. By now, most of my body had been transformed into a half ghost. I could break the multi-language barrier, I could use my powers until they exhausted and I could use any of Danny's so long as he wasn't using them. The only thing I had yet to do was change into my ghost form. Tucker and I won't be able to do that until May 15, 2010.

Brit had on a black cocktail dress with no sleeves. Her dress swayed as she stood up and reached for the glass. She sniffed it tenatively as she contemplated taking a drink. I took a drink of my Jack Daniels, no longer feeling the buzz it used to give me. Below me sat Danielle, her long white evening gown exposing her shoulders and her back. I shook my head. "Does Danny know you are wearing this?"

Danielle laughed. "I'm here, right? Do you think I would be if he did know?"

"That's what I thought," I smirked. "You're going to give your brother a heart attack."

"He can take it," Danielle smirked. She took a drink of her martini. Danielle may have been a clone of Danny's but Mr. and Mrs. Fenton were helping her become her own woman. She's becoming more femine, creating her own personality instead of being a copy of Danny's. Stress still brings out the Danny in her but Danielle has, in her own way, became her own woman.

And Danny doesn't like it one bit, I have to say. Danielle has attracted members of the opposite sex and while she's not ready for that kind of relationship, her body responds like a normal sixteen year old. The only thing that keeps her from acting on those impulses is that she has the insecurities of a three year old. Danielle is mature and her mind and hormones support that theory but she's only been alive for three years, making her insecure in her own skin.

"Hey, guys," a girl's voice announced from behind us. I turned on my stool to see Ashley approach with a glass of red wine. She was wearing her hair all the way down, wearing a gold dress that only went to her thighs. "We're about to start. Coming?"

I sighed, so not wanting to do this. They're going to embarrass me, I just know it. But this was my bachelorette party and I had to attend. This time tomorrow, I'll be Mrs. Fenton and all this will be over.

(04)

We didn't make it back to Paulina's until after three in the morning. I had drove us home because both Paulina and Star were skunk drunk. I led the girls to their respective bedrooms and headed down to the kitchen after I knew they were asleep. I opened the refrigerator, bringing out some ingredients for a portabella burger. I broiled the mushroom instead of frying it, adding all the toppings I like. I missed my children. Having a daytime wedding was almost worth it to get this over sooner.

I sat down to eat my burger when I noticed my purse laying on Paulina's couch. I had dumped the girls' purses and Star's jacket on the couch and I guess my purse got wrapped up in with theirs. Paulina's parents were out of town this week, vacationing in Hawaii if I remember right, and the girls were knocked out cold. I held my hand out, shooting a short blast of ectoplasm. It was mine so Danny's powers wouldn't trigger from using his. The ectoplasm brought my purse to me, unharmed.

I took a shaky breath, my powers a little weakened from the evening of drinking. I opened my purse, bringing out the small gift from my nephews. I could tell they had wrapped it themselves though Mrs. Fenton or Danielle may have helped. The package was about six inches long and about two inches across. I tore at the paper carefully, opening it by the tape. A sleek black case glared up at me with the name "Tiffany's" enbroiled in gold. I could tell Danny payed for it.

I opened the case, seeing two gold bracelets with black stones. The bracelets were in the style of chains and the stones were perfectly polished. I smiled, picking up one of the chains. It was beautiful and it meant a lot to me coming from my two boys. God, I missed my kids. The silence in this place is driving me mad. I'm used to squeals and fights, crying and screaming. I'm not used to the house being quiet for more than ten minutes. Even when my girls were with Danny, I had Jacky and Jamie to keep the house at a constant level of insanity.

I put the bracelt back in the box, closing it. I finished my burger and washed the dishes. I took my bag and my gift up to the room I was staying in. It was almost four thirty now and soon I'd have to begin getting ready. I sat down on my bed, still in my dress. On the nightstand was the latest picture of my family. It was the day Doc was born. I had leaned in close to Danny and Doc laid on Danny's lap. Our two girls, two year old Lilly and one year old Megan, crowded in on us.

I picked up the picture, looking at my family. Lilly had black hair, down to her shoulders, with a white streak that highlighted her right side. Megan had shorter hair, cropped around her ears. Her eyes were a very soft blue, softer than Danny's. Lilly's eyes were Danny's eyes' twin. You couldn't see Doc's eyes in the picture but they too were the color of Danny's. My hair was swept to the side so it wouldn't aggravate Danny and his hair was short and starting to grow out. He didn't hide his head under a cap or a hoodie anymore.

I ran my thumb over the picture, a strong urge to be home. I missed my family. I couldn't stand the thought of being apart from them and the act was slowly killing me. I put the picture back on the nightstand, standing up. I grabbed the hand purse from the dresser and went to the bathroom. I needed to get some sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long night and I didn't want to be yawning at my wedding.

(04)

It was hell all afternoon. I woke up around noon, went to my hair appointment and wasted three hours of my life. After that horrid experience, Paulina and Star dragged me to a makeup artist and I had a face painted on. It was nothing over the top. While I think walking in with a face painted half black and half white would have been epic, I don't think I'd be proud to show my grandkids in seventy years. I had to think ahead. A wedding dress and the little details weren't important; my grandkids asking why Grandpa married one of the members of Kiss on the other hand…

We arrived at the complex at five-thirty and I could feel him. I knew my Danny was here and it made me feel all gooey inside. I wanted to see him so bad but the girls ushered me into my changing quarters. They had the room set up so we could do everything quickly. Our 'emergency' cosmatician was on hand and he studied how my hair dresser and my makeup artist done their work. If anything came undone in the next few hours, he could fix it.

Finally, I looked over everything to make sure I would be ready. I had my wedding dress and shoes, my four changes of clothes that I would transition into tonight and a refreshment bar just for me. I picked up a piece of kiwi, taking a bite. The ceremony would begin at seven-thirty so I had to be dressed and ready to go by seven o'clock. I couldn't wait to see Danny. I couldn't wait to see my children.

A quarter until seven had someone new coming into my quarters. Paulina looked at him and the smile she gave him told me she knew who he was. "Sam, this is your masseur. He'll relax those tense muscles for you."

I rolled my eyes. "Woman, I said you could plan my wedding but I didn't mean for you to bankrupt my husband!"

"Oh, Danny can afford it," Paulina waved it off. He indeed could. He was the richest person outside of Saint Louis. Last year, Vlad had went chasing his boyfriend to Connecticut and abandoned everything. Danny was the owner of Vlad's entire estate.

"Miss Manson, please slip this on and lay down on the table. We will give you privacy."

Well, that's one good thing. After today, no one will call me Manson again.

Finally, at seven o'clock the massage therapist dismissed himself. He'd be available throughout the night but I think the girls were going to use him more than I would. My muscles weren't like other people's muscles. It's very rare for me to get injured, sick or tense. If I do, I don't stay that way long. Everyone left so I could get dressed. I took off my robe, hanging it over a chair and picking up my dress. It's finally time.

I had the bracelets as something new, I had the hydrangeas in my bouquet as something blue, a gold rose pin on my dress was borrowed from Mrs. Fenton but I needed something old. I swore I packed Granny's gold hairpin when I came here. I couldn't find it, though. Mr. Fenton would be here to walk me down the aisle any minute and I didn't have my something old.

"Allow me," a voice announced. I thought I was alone so I spun around, staring into the eyes of the one man who has caused me the most hell.

**AN: Okay, I know the posting days for this story now. The next chapter will be up Thursday. For those of you reading my Danny's Story series, I feel sorry for you. Four days of postings in a roll. ^_^**

**I take all forms of feedback! Please leave a review.**

**Four**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: This chapter contains some language, some revelations, and reunions. That's all you're getting out of me ;-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**Eternity**

**Chapter Three: Cold Ashes**

"What are you doing here, Vlad," I hissed, feeling defensive. What did he want? Did he really want to destroy the last of our happiness after what he did last August?

"I'm not here to cause trouble, Samantha," Vlad replied. "I'm here to make amends, if you'll let me."

"You say that as if you actually could. Does Blue know you're here," I spat.

"No. He would never forgive me if he knew I came but I had to, my dear."

"Just because I'm in a wedding dress, don't think I won't kick your ass," I said, crossing my arms.

"As I said, Samantha, I'm not here to cause trouble. The only thing I want from you is your time."

"You've wasted enough of my time," I said, holding my head high. "I've spent the past three years cleaning up your mess. This isn't your family anymore, Vlad. Danny is mine."

"I understand that, okay," Vlad said, crossing his arms. "That's why I'm here. I've learned a lot in the past nine months. It hasn't been easy. It's been hell, quite frankly, and I wanted to make it known that I support you. You are the best person for him. After everything I've put Daniel through, he deserves to be happy. I know you can take care of him."

"You sure as hell didn't," I uncrossed my arms. "Look, Vlad, I'm not Danny. If you came here to bond with me over something and we hug and cry it out, then you've come to the wrong person. You broke him, you son of a bitch. Even today, I see those cracks in his shell. He will never be whole for what you've done to him. I will never forgive you for putting your hands on Danny and I'll be damned if I forgive you for breaking him in a million pieces after you stopped forcing yourself on him."

"I'm not asking for your forgiveness, Samantha," Vlad said, his head downcast. "Forgiveness is the last thing I deserve. I hurt Daniel in the worst imaginable way and after I realized the error of my ways, I poured salt into his wounds. I know you had a lot of work to repair the damage I did to my family—," Vlad continued. He crossed the line.

"No," I declared. I threw my hand out at him. "You do not have a family here! You made it clear what you thought about them girls. They are my children, Vlad, not yours. You walked out on them. You had to choose between Blue and Dawn or Danny, Lilly and Megan and you made that choice. You haven't wrote, you haven't called, you haven't done anything. No," I laughed bitterly. "You did do something. You got Danny pregnant again! During the worst possible time for him to conceive, you burden him with another child. I love my children, Vlad, and I will always care for them but don't you dare claim responsibility when you turned your back on them."

"It was my last chance at saving the Halfa race, Samantha. We just may have enough to give us a sizeable population. Maybe, sometime down the line, we can actually develop a race."

"I could care less about preservation and the birth of a race. Vlad, I saw the love of my life reduce to practically nothing! He came back to Amity a month later after that night and let the girls see me. He realized that his journeys were too dangerous for the girls and he left them with us." Vlad's eyes widened. "Yes, Vlad. Danny, the man who loves those kids more than life itself, left them for their own protection. And while he was traveling, he saw death and destruction. He got addicted to human emotion and we had to get him help. The baby nearly died because he was under so much pressure. He didn't find out until he was three months along. By that time, both of their energies were so depleated that it took months for his energy to rebuild. The baby was born small and sick. That is what you did as your last act of love. You can rot in hell for all I care."

"The baby is yours, Sam. I have completely clipped the ties that bind," Vlad said, casting his head down in shame. "I told Daniel in the letter; you can adopt them."

"We have plans for me to adopt them after the wedding," I said, crossing my arms again. As it stands right now, only Danny is listed as their father. Even though it is perfectly natural for a ghost to be able to conceive, even a man, only females can reproduce in the Real World. We were forced to name Danny as their father and leave the mother blank. "Just don't come to me and try to act like you are the victim, Vlad. You did all this to yourself. I don't want to hear how miserable you are. You weren't the one who rocked Megan to sleep every night."

"How did Megan adjust to being a big sister," Vlad asked, a twinkle in his eye. He hasn't changed a bit. He still sees uteruses and pedigrees and not people. He can't see that he has completely exhausted Danny for forcing him to have three babies in three years. And that's not including Eddie and Jacob with whom Danny miscarried when he tried to reverse his powers on the one-year anniversary.

"Megan did fine," I said, almost growling. Why can't he see how much he's hurt everyone? All because he thinks he was put on this earth to create the Halfa race. He's caused all this damage because of one vigilantee motivation.

"Okay, Samantha, I can tell I'm not welcome here," Vlad said, looking up to meet my glare.

"What gave you that idea," I retorted.

"You do look beautiful, my dear," Vlad replied. He pulled a case out of his coat pocket and it was the first time I'd noticed the knock-off suit. I guess commonlife isn't treating him well. "This was my grandmothers. I had hoped to put this on my wife one day and we could pass it down to our children and grandchildren. I think giving it to the love of my life's future wife to give to as she sees fit would serve the piece's history well."

"I thought Blue was the love of your life," I retorted. Vlad opened the case and I gasped. Solid gold chain with a wide penant hanging from the piece's end. The penant was solid black, surrounded by diamonds. Vlad lifted the piece out of the case and walked to me, laying it against my chin for me to see. I looked in the mirror and it accented the purple design at the top of my black dress perfectly. "Vlad, I-I don't know what to say."

"Blue is the love of my life now," Vlad answered my first response. "That's only because Daniel doesn't love me anymore." You haven't been with him the past six months as he takes in the fact you are really gone. "I hurt Daniel and destroyed any chance of happiness I had with him. What's more, I violated him as I impregnanted him again, again and again. I could never cover the hole I left in him. That doesn't mean I don't love him. That's what I love about Blue that I didn't see in Daniel, Samantha. Blue is Daniel that was untouched. I had an opportunity to start over with him and it has worked out beautifully. Of course, spending more than a year of our relationship obsessing over the baseline of your DNA love doesn't make. Blue and I aren't perfect but he is the closest to happiness I can get. I'm tired of demanding love and expecting it to fall in my lap. After all the hell I've created, learning to love isn't going to be easy. I have to work for it. That means that despite it breaking my heart, I have to leave the kids in your hands."

I looked down, feeling guilty. "Vlad, I can never look at your actions and justify them but I can find your reasons for acting the way you did. Just please, leave our family alone. We have enough problems coming our way without wondering what your next move will be. If you stay gone, we'll be okay. You have to make a choice, Vlad. You can't pull us along like this. They're not your kids anymore, Vlad, they are mine. You have to let me do my job."

"And I will," Vlad replied. He secured the necklace around my neck and I touched the penant with my fingers. I turned to Vlad as he took my right hand. "Promise me something, Samantha. Promise me you will look after the kids and make Daniel happy. Be to them what I never could be. I have surrendered rights to them. Daniel is no longer mine and the kids are yours. Please, treat them well."

"I will," I said, swallowing.

"I'll go now," Vlad replied. I could feel his power swelling and I knew he was about to transport. Did he deserve to hear it? I'd be the only one who could tell him.

"Vlad, wait," I cried, my voice choking. The power faded. "Vlad, we had a son." Tears came to my eyes as I announced this. "We had a boy. His name is Daniel Reginald Fenton, the name you wanted to name Lilly when you thought she was a boy. He goes by Doc because his initals are DR." I began to cry, overwhelmed. "Danny wanted you to know he forgave you. Oh, God, Vlad, after everything you've done to him, he keeps forgiving you. He wanted you to know that he loved you and he forgave you for everything you ever done. He wanted you to know he wanted you to be happy."

I saw tears fill Vlad's eyes and I knew Danny was right. Those two pieces of information meant the world to Vlad. Vlad has wanted a half ghost son since Danny found out he could conceive. Vlad has tormented himself over the hauntings of his past deeds. Those two pieces of information would mean the world to him. "Thank you, Samantha. Please, take care of my—your children."

"I will," I said, wiping my eyes. Thank God I'm wearing waterproof mascara. "And, Vlad," I said, shuddering a breath. "Thank you."

"For what," Vlad asked.

"For telling me what not to do," I said, looking in his eyes. "It's because of you that I know how to be the worst person alive. It's because of you that I know how to hurt Danny in the worst possible way." I wasn't saying this to hurt him, I really wasn't. I was saying this because it was the truth. This was mine and Danny's fairytail. We had faced Vlad violating Danny and getting him pregnant not once but four times. We had faced Danny losing two of those five children. We had grew when Danny and I became a couple and I stepped into the role of mother without having had a child. We wouldn't ride off in the sunset but this was truly the closing of the book. With Vlad gone, we could finally close this chapter. I could finally be who Danny and my children needed me to be. "And, last but not least, thank you for shattering Danny. It has allowed me to reassemble him and make him better than new. If it weren't for you, I'd be getting none of this today. Thank you for being a horrible person." I took a soft breath. "And thank you for showing me that no matter how bad one gets, there's always a chance of redemption."

Vlad gave me a sad smile. "I didn't do it for you, my dear, but thank you for cleaning up my mess. Take care of them, Samantha. And whatever you do, don't speak incomplete sentences around Daniel. You never know when he'll mistake obsolete to the town being obsolete to life." The swell of power returned and he vanished. I started sucking in slow breaths. It's time to close this chapter. Now, June fifth means something. This story has been going on since November 26, 2004.

I cleaned myself up and finished drying my face when the door opened. Mr. Fenton stood in the door. I smiled at him. "My God, Sam, you're beautiful."

"Thank you, Mr. Fenton," I nodded. "Are we ready?"

"Not yet," Mrs. Fenton traveled into the room. "Sam, we need to talk to you."

"What," I asked. I walked towards my future mother and father in law. "Is something wrong?" A million fears went through me. Was Doc sick again?

"No," Mrs. Fenton said gently. "Everyone is okay. It's something Danny did."

"Okay, what's it about?"

"He invited us," a familiar voice said softly. My heart stopped and fear froze me in place.

"I mean it, Pamela," Mrs. Fenton said in a harsh tone. She had stepped out of the way, facing the door. My parents walked in hesitantly. "If you hurt her in any way, shape or form, I will throw you in a cell and lose the key!"

"What are they doing here," I cried, snapping out of my stupor. I hadn't seen my parents in more than two years! I left when the witch had practically sold me to a man six years older than me with the hopes that a husband my grandfather approved of would have us inherit the fortune. She was willing to sell me out, against my wishes, for the chance of getting some money!

"Samantha dear, we came because we love you," my former mother replied. "Honey, I know what we done was wrong now and I want to make that up to you."

"I can't believe Danny would betray me like this," I said, shaking my head. "I never wanted to see you again! I had put that life behind me!"

"Danny told me it was important to him that he have everyone in the family here," my dad said. Dad actually didn't have anything to do with the Jonah incident. Dad was just as shocked as the Fenton's were when I told them of the ordeal. I moved in Fentonworks and the only time I had any contact with a Manson, it was with my grandmother and in a public location. I went home one last time to get the ice sphere Danny had made me. I never wanted this part of my life revived.

"That's why he went to the lenghts," I said, looking to the Fentons. "What do you think? Should we let them in?"

"I promise you, Sam," Mrs. Fenton said, taking my shoulders in her hands. "If they so much as make you nervous, they'll never be seen again."

I swallowed, trying not to show the nervousness I felt now. "Fine," I said, looking to my mother. "But I have a few conditions. One, you do not say a word about my wedding. Two, you don't say a word about my groom. And three, if you so much as look cross eyed at my children, they won't have the opportunity to lock you away and throw away the key. I will kill you with my bare hands."

"Well, children are some time away," Dad said, wearing a smile. He moved in, giving me a hug. "I think you would have looked best in a white gown but you still look beautiful."

"There's a lot you guys don't know," I said, going stiff. I mean it, one snort. "Danny and I already have children."

"What," my mother yelped.

"Danny and I have three children," I replied. "Lillian, Megan and Daniel Reginald. We have three ghost children as well. They didn't survive very far past conception. Edward, Jacob… and William." I shuddered a breath before I spoke my actual biological son's name. Danny and I share a connection and when he is hurt, I feel it. On his travels, Danny was impaled by a stake and I was standing at the top of the stairs. Danny's energy was high enough to repair any damage he took on but I took a tumble. Our son wasn't strong enough to survive the tramatic event.

"Six children," my mother declared, looking to my future mother in law. "How could you allow them to be so irresponsible?"

"It's not their fault," I declared. "Look, things happen, okay. You can't understand it all. I will not allow you to understand it all! We didn't ask for these children but they are our responsibility. The three ghost children are being raised in the Ghost Zone, though."

"Sam, I would love to be the one to give you away if you'll let me," Dad said, looking to me. "A lot has happened in the past two years. I am not here to judge. You and Danny can live your lives the way you want to. I just want to be here to share it with you."

"This is all dependent upon her, Dad," I said, glaring at my mom. "I've never had any problems with you. You never done any of it. But if you decide to stand by her like you did that day I told you what happened, I will not overlook it. This is my life, now. I won't have anyone else running it if I can help it."

"Please, Sammykins, forgive me for that terrible thing I did. I want to be apart of your life. I want to be apart of my grandbabies lives."

"One last chance," I said, lowering my arms. "But this is my life, okay. I will not let anyone tell me how to live it. Not the Fentons but sure as hell not you."

"It's seven-thirty," Mrs. Fenton said, wiping her eyes with a napkin. "It's time to see our son get married."

"It's time to get married," I said, smiling softly. I couldn't wait to see Danny.

"Let's go," Mrs. Fenton said, tugging on her husband's tux. The Fentons and my mom exited my quarters as I walked over to where my shoes sat. I slipped out of the slip ons and lifted my dress up, stepping into the black high heels. Diamonds sparkled along the sides as the shoe got wider at the base of the foot. I walked to where my hydrangea bouquet sat. The bushells of flowers were wrapped with a black cloth with neon green stripe swirling around the flowers. I stepped in front of the mirror to look over my reflection. The golden heart with the names of our six current children and five future children engraved in the plate adorned the front of the bouquet.

"You look amazing, dear," Dad said as he looked me over. My hair was twisted up, held only by clips. I was supposed to have Granny's hairband in my hair but I must have forgotten it. I think this looks better anyway. A black stone tirara adorned my head, drooping to my eyes. My veil was flipped back so I lifted it forward, the white lace touching my nose. Vlad's ancestor's necklace, the bracelets and Mrs. Fenton's rose pin were the only piece of jewlery I had on. My ice sphere was in the jewlery box but I wouldn't put it on until tonight. My shoulders were bare, the top of my dress purple and laced in criss-crosses. My black wedding gown laid beneath, turning completely black by the bottom. The dress was straight but I had a train behind me. I looked as I was supposed to.

"Thanks," I smiled. I stepped towards him, holding out my arm. "Take me to my husband, Dad."

"I will," Dad nodded. "I'm only sorry the trip here was so rough."

"The journey makes the life, Dad. I'm not sorry for anything that's happened to me. It's made me who I am today."

I heard the beginning of the Wedding March and Dad took a step. Danny was waiting for me on the shore.

We exited the reception hall and the night was decorated by laterns and string of lights. The entire area was alit, the sky looking like a glowing spider web in the sky. The guests were fanned out like an ampitheater so I would come in from behind. We made a large arch and sitting beneath the chuppah was my Danny. His eyes widened and he broke out in a smile. I blushed by his reaction. Sitting in the first row was my children. Danielle held Jacky while Valerie held Jamie, Joey sat in Jazz's lap, Jazz's fiance sitting beside her. Brit, Mrs. Fenton and Mr. Fenton had the three I wanted to see the most, though. I wanted my family to be my bridesmaids but they had talked me out of it. The A-List was dying to be behind me as I walked down the aisle. Seeing Doc in Mrs. Fenton's hands, Lilly in Mr. Fenton's and Megan in Brit's proved to me they were right. They had the best job of the entire ceremony.

All three of my children's faces lit up at the sight of me. I smiled, tears rushing to my eyes. It has been seven days since I've seen them. I wanted to rush to them and hug them but I put my eyes back on my man. Tucker stood by his side, both boys in black tuxcidos. Danny had a red tie on while Tucker wore a gold bow. Dad delivered me to Danny, placing my hands in his.

"God, you're beautiful, Sam," Danny said, releasing a breath. I blushed as Dad took his place beside Mom.

"My parents, really," I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"They deserved to be here, Sam. They made a stupid mistake. It's not like we have never made any mistakes."

"That's true," I smiled.

"You may be seated," the Christian priest started.

"We are gathered here today to witness the joining of Samantha Annabel Manson and Daniel James Fenton," the rabi said his part.

"Two faiths," the priest replied.

"Two hearts," the rabi continued.

"One love," they said in unison.

(04)

Then it was time for the vows. Jewish tradition doesn't do vows but I had planned on writing them anyway. Our life was too complicated for your run-of-the-mill vow recital. "Sam," Danny began. "It's hard to believe we're here, isn't it? I never imagined my actual best friend would be my wife but I've loved you since I met you. But love doesn't mean easy. We've had our trials and some we didn't overcome. But this, we have succeeded at. We're here, sweetheart. This isn't the end, though, this is the beginning.

"We will face future hardships but I know we will be strong enough to get through it. I love you with all my heart, Sam Manson, and it makes me delighted that you want to be my wife. I promise to cherish you, love you, protect you and provide for you for as long as we both shall exist but what's more important, I promise to be honest with you, allow you to take care of me sometimes and respect you not as my wife but as my equal. We have a long life ahead of us, Sam, and an even longer eternity, but I know forever isn't long enough when it comes to you."

"The bride," the rabi replied.

"Wow, Danny," I smiled. "This is happening. I never thought we'd be able to be together. For so long I wanted to be yours but I was too afraid to say it. We have come a long way and we have so very far to go. I know we can do it together. We will face hardships and there will be times that we will want to give up but I'm going to fight. I'm going to fight for our family, for our world and for our love. Not a day will go by that I am not by your side. If I'm not there physically, you can bet I'm there in spirit. Our futures are tied together and I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Nothing can prepare us for the road we have ahead of us but I know we can do it. I expect a lot of uphill climbs in our future but the bad will stregthen us. Our hearts, our souls and our bodies have never been stronger but I know they will continue to grow. If we stand together, nothing can stand against us. I will fight for everything we have and everything we want. I will be that rock you need, I will allow you to be my rock and we will rely on each other to get through the really hard parts. I have no doubt in my mind that we will be together for an eternity. The type of love we have transends time and space. When we no longer exist, our love will remain. I promise to protect, love and cherish you, Danny Fenton. As your wife, as your lover, as your equal. From now to eternity."

"The rings," the christian priest replied. Dash's little brother, Dan Baxter, brought up the rings. Danny took the ring studded with black diamonds and slipped it on my finger.

"I take thee, Samantha Manson, to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do we part."

"And I take thee, Daniel Fenton, to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do we part."

I slipped his silver band on his ring finger.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," the two spoke in unison. "You may kiss the bride."

We moved in and our lips touched. A spark of electricity traveled between us and a gust of wind blew. I felt something deep inside me, it felt like my heart but not quite, swell with energy. Danny pulled away to look at me in shock. I had never felt so powerful. My energy hit a peak and it felt like I could transform if I wanted to.

We left the alter, exiting to the left. We retreated inside and everyone filed in behind us. My grandmother hugged me tightly. "You look beautiful, Sammy. Congradulations, sweetheart."

"Thanks," I smiled, distracted. What was that?

_I'd love to know that_, Tucker replied telepathically.

You know, I've been used to him hearing the most private of thoughts for the past three years but when he said that, I jumped. It's been a week since I heard his voice in my head. Foley, you scared the hell out of me!

_Well, you scared the hell out of me. What was that?_

It's probably magnetism, I replied. You know how our bond is. Magnetism has been going crazy since Danny left on that trip.

_Magnetism is a pull, not an increase in power. If we felt it, you know others can feel it._

I'm not worried and neither should you.

The Deejay interupted Tucker and I with an announcement. "Please vacate the dancefloor for the first dance of the new couple." Not knowing Tucker and I were talking, Danny held out his hand. A song began to play and I took Danny's hand, him leading me onto the dance floor. We could deal with this another time.

**AN: Okay, I know you are bound to have some questions. First, you've probably already figured this out, but Blue is Danny's clone. When Vlad was hit by the Disasteroid, in my fanon, he was killed. Danny used the Reality Gauntlet to revive him but Vlad finds out that Sam and Danny have gotten together since then. At that time, Vlad can't stand Sam and he wants Danny back. When Vlad can't win Danny back, he begins slipping again. Having any form of Danny is better than being alone to Vlad, so he returns to the chalet and reanimates the "perfect" clone. That's where Danielle and her twins came in. Vlad has Danny abducted and impregnantes both Blue and Danny at the same time.**

**In my fanon, ghosts are gender-nuteral. It doesn't matter what sex you were when you were alive, any ghost can get any other ghost pregnant. The term is hermaphrodite. If you read my other stories, I include more ghosts that reproduce with the same gender. It's not just for Danny. I guess you can say it stems from my personal beliefs. I believe same-sex couples should be able to get married and down deep, I wish homosexuality wasn't a sin. Since sex is designed for reproduction, to make it natural that step had to come along.**

**If mpreg makes you uncomfortable, please don't turn away now. Sam will never call those kids "Vlad's kids". She's called them hers since Danny and she got together. If Vlad hadn't crossed the line and called them his kids (especially after what he did last time), it would have never come up. I tried to break it to you slowly but if it upsets you, please feel free to stop. There will be no hard feelings. :)**

**Okay, now as for the Mansons. The way the show portrays them, they get no love from me. It was a conversation I had with another author that I even started giving them a second chance. I can't comprehend anyone who would dislike their daughter's personality. I can get them not liking the Fenton's or Sam's friends but it's obvious that they love their daughter but hate Sam. At least, that's what I take away. I don't know if the Manson's would ever sell their daughter out for money but I do believe they would do anything to have the daughter they envision. This is the turning point for the Manson's in my fanon. When Danny called them, they realized if they ever wanted their daughter home, they had to accept Sam for who she is not who they want her to be.**

**Thanks for reading. Please leave a review.**

**Four**

**P.S. Sorry it's taken so long to post this. It's up now, though. Next Chapter: Monday!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: There's a little skin in this chapter but not much.**

**Chapter Four: A New Life**

The after events were pretty amazing. I just wanted to be with my family, though. After Danny and I had our first dance as a married couple, I went to where my new in-laws were. Mr. and Mrs. Fenton were sitting at the table, two small children between them. Away from the food sat a car seat. The biggest child there looked up. She had jet black hair like her daddy but a single white stripe ran down her right side. Her hair was quite long for a three year old and she was able to put in a small bun.

"Mommy," Lilly cried, climbing out of the chair. She darted for me, jumping in my arms. I picked her up, holding her tight. "I've missed you, Mommy."

"I've missed you, too, Lilly Bear. Are you having fun?"

"It's okay," Lilly nodded. "I'm really happy you and Daddy are married now. That's the important thing." Lilly shares her father's power of prophetic dreams and that means she dreams of her future. We've always known she was smart but it wasn't until six months ago that we realized she was even smarter. Apparently, Lilly has dreamed two thousand years in the future. We can't even comprehend that.

"You look pretty, Sam," Megan said, standing in front of me.

"Thank you, Megan. You look adorable, honey." Both of my girls were in purple dresses. Megan's was pouffy but Lilly's was straight. Megan had a good head of hair but it wasn't anything like Lilly's, not even at this age. Lilly has always had a lot of hair. Megan's was brushed out, held back by a band. I kissed my girls, including Megan in the hug.

"Is Doc okay," Danny asked, picking Doc up out of the car seat. Doc would be two months Wednesday so besides being a little more aware of his surrounds, he was a normal newborn. I don't know if he'll follow Megan's footsteps and start delevloping at a quicker rate at six months or if he'll chart his own route. Lilly was developing at an amazing rate from conception. Her dreams influenced her growth greatly, though.

"Doc is just fine," Mrs. Fenton smiled softly. "I just checked on him."

"We shouldn't leave him," Danny said, showing discomfort. "What if something goes wrong?"

"You're a flash away," Mrs. Fenton objected. "Danny, you and Sam need some alone time. We will be fine with the kids. Doc is in good hands."

"And we trust you," I spoke up, "but the fact of the matter remains that we should be with him. I've been apart from my babies for a week. I don't know if I can stand another day."

"It's one day, kids. You're newlyweds. You shouldn't have children to keep."

"We do, though," Danny pointed out.

"And we love our jobs," I added. "I never intended on being a teen parent but I accept this responsibility. It's become very rewarding."

"I'm with you," Mrs. Fenton replied. Mrs. Fenton bent down, wraping her arms around Megan's waist. "I wish you were older but I wouldn't change a thing. I love my grandchildren."

When the dancing started to wrap up, I picked up my girls, one in each arm. "You wanna help me get dressed for the second act?"

"Can I help with your makeup," Megan asked, excited.

My hair and makeup artist would have a fit but I didn't care. "You bet. It'd be my honor."

"I'd love to, Mom," Lilly smiled.

I kissed Danny as I started towards my changing room. "I'll be back, sweetheart."

"I look forward to seeing you in something a little more functional."

I laughed. He was saying functional but he meant something a little more convienent. I couldn't wait for that part of the evening either. I have missed him so much.

The girls were helping me prepare for my first change of the evening. This was my night to shine. If I was going to have all this fansy wedding stuff for marrying someone who I've been tied to for the last ten years, then I was going to go all out. The last dress was the one I truly dreaded. I started with a soft lavender dress and I slowly move out of my comfort zone. First it's a dark gray dress then I move to a red/fuchsia dress. Finally, I end it in a white dress.

The white wedding dress symbolizes purity, virginity. I am not a virgin and I will not pretend to be one. I know Danny. He would read into it way too much. I've never known him to sound insecure about our lovemaking but after we first done it, he was in bad shape. He worried I would one day regret my choice. That could never happen; I thought my decision through. I didn't act on impulse and I listened to my heart, not my hormones. Maybe I'm paranoid, but I fear if I even tried to wear a white dress, Danny would see that as a cry for help. Not that I ever wanted to wear a white dress.

White dresses define weddings, though. I'd never want to go with the flow but when I was planning this, I thought of my mother and father viewing wedding photos (this was before I knew my husband decided to invite them) and them gripping about me not wearing even a little white. I decided to combat that complaint by wearing a white dress during the reception. Except for the color, I liked the dress. I really dreaded getting into that thing.

"Sam," Megan whispered as she was helping me with my makeup. This wasn't her first time helping me. She likes to help me when I get ready of the mornings.

"Yes, Megan," I whispered back.

"If you and Mama are married now, what does that make you," Megan asked me.

"Well, that makes me your moma's wife. It only names me that in the eyes of the law, though. Just because a piece of paper says something doesn't mean I suddenly become that. I think I've been married to Danny for a long time."

"I know your Mama's wife now but what does that make you to me," Megan clearified.

"Oh," I said, nodding. "Legally, I'm your step-mother. To me, you've been my daughter since the beginning."

"So you're technically my mom now," Megan asked, looking up.

"That doesn't mean Vlad has been replaced. Vlad is still your daddy and Blue is your step-parent, too. Just because Mommy and Daddy love someone else doesn't mean they don't love you the same or that you have to exlude someone to make room for the other."

"If Daddy loved me, why isn't he here," Megan said, depressed. "I miss Dawn."

Dawn was Vlad and Blue's daughter. She was concieved at the exact same time as Megan, making the two appear to be the same girl. Vlad said he duplicated out and impregnanted Blue and Danny at the same time. It's like Dawn is Megan's clone. The girls have a tight bond and the separation is painful to Megan.

"I'm sure they miss you, too," I said, taking her hand in mine. "I love you, Megan. I'm so sorry you have to go through this."

Megan hugged me, starting to whimper. I picked her up, cradling her to my chest. I don't care if she is Vlad's biological daughter; she's mine. I've raised this girl since she was born. She's one of the lights of my world. I'd be no one if I didn't have my husband and my children.

"Megan," Lilly became aware of Megan's tears. "Is she okay, Mommy?"

Lilly spent five months of her life on Vlad's island, the first month with Vlad, and she's the one who recognizes me as her mother. When Danny was pregnant with her, Lilly used to dream of the future. Lilly could communicate with Danny but where her powers were still developing, she heard her own voice instead of Danny's. That lead her to thinking Danny had a girl voice. With her dreams, Lilly thought Danny was me and Vlad was Danny.

We've agreed that we'd tell Doc about Vlad only when he was older. It wasn't until Vlad decided to tell Megan that he was her father that we started having any issues. The baby was only a few months old when he told her; she couldn't understand the concept of blended families. Our children's development may sometimes seem a blessing but it can just as easily turn into a curse. Megan is capable of speaking, acting and pretending to be an older child but she is just like any oridinary year old. Telling Megan was the worst thing Vlad could have done but it benefited him. We won't make that mistake with Doc.

"She's okay, Lilly," I replied, rubbing my eldest's hair. "She's just missing Vlad, Blue and Dawn."

Lilly took Megan's hand. "I miss them, too, Megan. It's going to be all right, though. We still have Mommy, Daddy and each other. We'll get through this."

After Megan was strong enough to continue, we entered the reception hall again. Megan realizes how much their absence has been felt by Danny in the last little bit so she tries not to get upset around him. We've all taken it hard; even though I could strangle the froot loop for hurting Danny, I got close to the idiot for my children's sake. I'm not sure how much of Vlad's behavior was an act, though. Vlad used our mutual agreement to his advantage. I hate to admit it, but I believed him for a while. I never imagined Vlad using me and us still having the spats we had.

It wasn't until I saw the way he swooped into the rescue when Megan ran away that I knew I'd been played the fool. Megan found out Danny and I were getting married and it didn't fit into her plans to get Danny and Vlad back together. Megan was somehow able to transport and she arrived outside the shield on the island. Megan was missing for more than 24 hours but the way I watched Danny crumble in Vlad's arms, I knew he was behind it. I couldn't be what Danny needed. I've not transformed yet; I won't be able to completely replace what Vlad means to Danny until I can be that strong person. There is little I can't do as a human and I'd never call myself inferor but I'm not stupid enough to believe Danny is as safe with Sam Fenton as he will be with Gothica Phantom.

We enjoyed our night and the party lasted until dawn. The children had gone home with our four childcare nurses. Usually only Dom and Gage handle the children but with no one else home, our two stand ins, Livianus and Cassia, will be helping out. There are six children there, afterall.

Danny and I found a way to make our children's absence more bareable. We didn't see a lot of Spain on our day alone. It was a great day, though. I just couldn't wait to have my children back in my arms when we made it to Rome.

We drove our rental to the Rome Divisional headquarters where our children would be arriving. As Danny, our children and I travel for a week, the rest of our family is taking a vacation on Vlad's private island in Polynesia. We'll meet them there next Saturday. We got our girls and bid our family farewell. Before we started our day vacation in Rome, though, Danny wanted to feed Doc.

We took the kids to our hotel suite. Danny sparred no expense with this room. Our room in Barcelona wasn't really anything brag-wrothy. It was nice but it probably cost about three hundred dollars. I think this one cost three thousand dollars. It was just the five of us but there were three bedrooms in this suite. Danny had a basinet set up in our room while the girls had a bedroom to themselves. The girls ran to their bedrooms, exclaiming in excitement. I think he's ready to do it. Even though the bedrooms were close and we were in a hotel room, I think he's starting to work on getting the girls to sleep in their own rooms.

Danny pulled me close, flipping my hair over my shoulder. I rubbed my hand over his head, feeling the little hair he had. Danny had an accident on his travels six months ago that left him bald. He's finally started leaving the hoodies in his closet. Even when it's just the two of us, he would be hiding his head somehow. With his hair regrowing, he's becoming more confident. Danny's lips touched my neck and I got goosebumps. No one else could make me feel so powerless.

"I love you," Danny whispered, kissing my neck. Doc was still asleep so we couldn't feed him just yet. I guess we could do some busy work. We were alone all day yesterday, nothing to do but play, but I'm finally starting to feel like I'm on my honeymoon. We've had children since December 2005. There's something romantic about a lunch interupted by giggles.

"I love you so much," I replied. I took a fist full of fabric, pulling him closer to me. The warmth of his body surrounded me and I could feel his pulse racing. I lifted the fabric in my hand, pushing Danny to the bed. I fell on top of him, taking the lead. Danny ran his hand down my side and I moaned in his mouth. I was really wanting him but Doc was in the basinet beside us. I pulled away, holding up a finger. "One minute."

Danny laughed. "I have a second basinet in Lilly's room just for occasions like this."

"Thank you," I nodded with a smile. I came to my feet, walking over to my son. I reached down and picked him up gently. Doc was sleeping peacefully so I had to be careful not to awaken him. If I wake him up, our romance is going to be dead on arrival. There's no way the girls will watch him if he's upset. I pushed open Lilly's door with my foot to see her staring at the basinet.

"Uh, Mom, what's with the baby bed?"

"Lilly, you understand that this is mine and Daddy's honeymoon, right," I asked softly.

Lilly smiled michievously. "Rrar," she purred. "Okay, I can live with that. You can count on me."

"Make sure your sister don't come in with the door closed," I asked. "When we're receiving guests, the door will be open. And if it's an emergency, bang on the door. We can turn invisible if we're exposed."

"Sure thing," Lilly nodded. I hated when I found out that Lilly's dreams also included erotic fantasies. There's something very disturbing about the fact that my two year old has had dreams about sex. However, Lilly seems to understand and she's very mature about it. She can't control what she dreams and prophetic dreams don't exactly have parental control monitors so what choice do we have? The only thing we can do is be honest with her and listen to any questions she may have. At least none of our other children will have these dreams.

I closed the door, opening Megan's. The girls' rooms were joined in the middle so if Megan wants to see her sister and brother, she can enter through there. "Megan, sweetheart, Momma and I are going to have some alone time. Anytime you come to our room and the door is closed," I began.

"Don't enter. Same as your spare bedroom," Megan replied. Danny and I have a bedroom in Fentonworks that we use as our lovemaking room. We call it our love shack and the girls understand what us in that room means. For some reason, Megan has associated it with the door closed. Most times, Danny and I phase into the bedroom.

"That's right," I nodded. I kissed her head. "Doc and Lilly are right through that door. Mama and I won't be going into the bathroom so if you need to go in there, you can phase." I doubt she'll go in there. Mrs. Fenton is getting her accustomed to the potty but she's much too young for it. The only reason we're exposing her to the potty is because Lilly was humiliated to learn she didn't have to wear a diaper. We were really green when it comes to babies and none of us realized we should have been getting Lilly used to the potty. When Mrs. Fenton got a hold of her, though, Lilly threw a fit that she had been using the diaper instead of being independent. What can I say? Tucker and I don't have siblings and Danny is the baby of his family (although others think Danielle is the baby).

I closed Megan's door and checked the bathroom. Now it was time for Danny and I to practice having sex using halfa sounds. We usually have soundproof walls to contain our passion but not now. If I can't be quiet, then I won't be making love until we're on the island. I will not have my children hearing any of that.

"Content," Danny asked.

"Very," I smiled, climbing on the bed. I began to kiss him when I felt his hand move.

"For extra measures," Danny replied and I noticed him lifting a shield. I laughed, hanging my head. I forgot his shield can block noises. Well, at least I don't have to worry about that anymore. We began kissing again.

(04)

We went everywhere in Rome. The kids were young but the girls were developed enough to enjoy our trip. We had a lot of fun, seeing everything we could. We were only spending a day in each city so we were sure to make the most out of it.

When we arrived in Athens, there was another extravagent suite waiting for us. Danny and I got the kids in their pajamas and as Danny began to feed Doc, I went into Megan's room.

"You ready for bed, lady bug," I asked.

"I'm glad it's you," Megan replied. "Can we talk alone?"

"Of course," I said, closing the door. I couldn't imagine what she wanted to talk to me about, though. Megan clutched the stuff dog Tucker bought her for her birthday. Danny missed her birthday because he was on the road and he asked Tucker to pick up a gift for Megan. Tucker picked up the brownish-black dog for her. It was Megan's most prized possession.

"I've been thinking," Megan said, her small voice struggling to get the words right. "You're Mama's new wife so that makes us family now. Can I call you Mama Sam?"

Tears filled my eyes but I tried to control them. I wanted to be supportive of Megan. It wasn't her fault she got confused. But it hurt. When Vlad turned her against me, I didn't think I would survive. Any chance at recapturing the bond we shared before was so precious to me. "Of course," I said, my voice breaking. I didn't want her to see me cry. I could not let her know how much the last eight months has hurt. It isn't her fault and I will not make her pay for it as if she is to blame.

"Are you okay," Megan asked.

"I'm fine, sweetheart," I said, nodding. "You know you can call me Sam still," I said, fighting an instinct to say otherwise, "but if you feel comfortable enough to call me mom, I would be honored."

"You know I love you," Megan said, holding up her arms. I picked her up, kissing her cheek. "I know how much you mean to Mama but you mean a lot to me. I love you, Mama Sam."

"I love you so much," I replied, holding her close to my face. I lost control for a second, releasing a sob. I cleared my throat. "Okay, time for bed." I laid her down in her bed, pulling the covers toward her head.

"Night, Mama Sam," Megan replied, hugging her dog with both hands.

I kissed her head, tucking her in. "Goodnight, sweetheart."

I held it together long enough to tuck Lilly in and then I ran to the bathroom. By the time I sat down on the toliet seat, I broke down in sobs. When I heard the door open, I was too far gone in my own tears to stop. Danny stepped in the bathroom, closing the door behind him. "Sam," Danny said softly.

I hung my head in my lap, crying even harder. I don't know why I was crying so hard. Even though I was so happy, I was crying like I was so sad. I wasn't upset. I've heard the best news from Megan that I've ever heard.

"Sam," Danny repeated, crossing the bathroom. He took me in his arms and I cried on his shoulder. I just couldn't stop crying. I had no answers as to why I had become so emotional, just that I couldn't catch my breath and I couldn't stop. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"No-nothing's wrong," I said, breathless. "I'm so happy."

"It doesn't look like it," Danny replied. He took a slow breath and something started burning my nose hairs. I finally stopped crying but my attention was elsewhere. What was that delicious smell? It was so fresh smelling, like crisp vegetables off the vine. I could smell ripened tomatoes cooking on the stove. Except, there was no maranara sauce cooking.

"What is that," I asked.

"I'm feeding you happiness," Danny replied. Danny knows how to manipulate his emotions and give off whatever emotion he wants. When a ghost gets around emotions, though, it causes a smell. "Now, tell me what happened?"

I was in control now so it worked. "Megan asked if she could call me Mama Sam," I said. Whatever Danny was doing failed, though, because I broke down in tears again.

"That's great," Danny declared. He wrapped me in his arms. "It's okay, honey. I told you we'd get her back."

"I don't know why I'm crying," I sobbed into his shoulder. "I'm so happy!"

"Of course you are. Honey, you never allowed yourself to feel anything. Now that it's coming to an end, all the heartbreak is being exposed. For you to be happy, it had to have made you sad."

"I'm usually the one who offers emotional support," I attempted a joke. It failed because it came out in a whimper.

"Trust me, I know how you feel. Allow yourself some time. It's going to be all right."

"I just can't believe she's coming around. I don't have any expectations but we could go back to the way it was. I could get my little girl back." I sobbed harder as Danny held me tighter. He started to rub circles in my back and it started to calm me down. "I'm sorry, Danny. You shouldn't have to deal with this on your honeymoon."

"It's my pleasure," Danny said, his voice relaxing. He picked me up and I hung to his neck. He carried me to our bed and I laid in his arms, us just cuddling. We actually didn't have sex in Athens. After we spent our day in ancient Greece, we traveled to the great Turkish city, Istanbul.

**AN: Thanks for reading. Leave a review if you don't mind!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: About the only thing I need to warn you about is overwheming backstory information. If you've read my previous works, you'll be fine. If not, there's some material in here that speaks of pervious events. I write continuially so while this is a separate story from my others, it falls in the same universe.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**Chapter Five: Sun, Sand and Tears**

There was not much to the city vacations. We saw the sights and we'd spend the night before in the new town, moving on before daybreak. After Istanbul, we visited Jerusalem, Udaipur, Hong Kong and Tokyo. Finally, on Saturday, we flew from Tokyo to New Guenea and Danny flew us to Vlad's private island. I had never been here before. I'd heard Danny talk about it lots of times but the closest I've come to the island is when we took a tour of the Ghost Zone and Danny showed Tuck and I where the portal to the island was. Danny has been here a few times.

"The first time I was here was when I spent that week with Vlad, of course," Danny announced in the living room. Everyone had gathered in this huge room. I couldn't imagine actually living here, even if it was only for a week. The place was huge. How are we supposed to keep track of the kids? "There was no house here when we came here. Vlad had a camper set up. A couple months later, when Vlad's castle blew up, he transported us here so he could get some new clothes. I didn't leave the beach." He kissed Lilly as she sat on his lap. "You hated transportation and I was sicker than a dog."

"Sorry," Lilly said bashfully. Danny grinned.

"The next time I visited here was after the fight with the King. Vlad transported me here after I passed out. He was giving me energy on that couch, I think. It took me a while to realize that there was a house here that day. I was really out of it. After that, I guess it was after I battled Invincible and Vlad found out." Invincible, that's a name I haven't heard in a while. The ghost was a rare one, the ability to transform his hands into weapons made from Ectoranium. Danny would get in fights with him and he'd come home all cut up and scarred. He was the only ghost that could really hurt Danny. One day he attacked with thousands of ghosts and Danny was hurt really badly. Danny had been thrown more than a mile from the fight and once he was far enough away, he could heal. When Danny was hurt, Vlad found out and saved our hides. The next day, Vlad wanted Danny to move with him to the island. It was their first fight and the first time Danny tried to use mind control to erase memories. We had been in the room when Vlad announced it and no one, not even Tuck and I, knew Danny and Vlad were a couple. My husband was a sneak and didn't tell us until after they broke up. We didn't find out about Lilly until she was a few days old. By then, Vlad already had her.

"That's when he wanted you to move down here, right," Mrs. Fenton asked.

"Yeah," Danny nodded. "He was scared I was going to get hurt and he wanted me to tell you guys and just move. I just couldn't leave so I flew outside the house and phased through the basement. Vlad has baracaded the basement somehow. The only way in and out is through the floor."

"I want to see it," Mrs. Fenton replied. "I want to see what kind of projects Vlad was working on."

"I'll take you," Danny nodded. "Let's see. I have been here five times before. The week, Vlad's castle, the King, and our first fight. What was the other time?"

"When we were looking for Danielle," I replied. "You transported to the island to search for her."

"That's right," Danny declared. "Tuck, Sam and I traveled to the island to search for Danielle."

"No we didn't. That was just you," I replied.

"We went," Tucker spoke up. "Danny searched while we waited in the kitchen."

"That's right," I declared, remembering. I totally forgot we also went to the island to search for her. "I have been here before."

"We didn't see a lot," Tucker replied.

"I didn't even see a whole lot," Danny added. "I allowed Vlad's workers to show me where she might be and I used my powers for the rest of it. I had no idea the house was this huge. Have you guys seen it from the outside?"

"Yeah," Mr. Fenton chuckled. "We landed in his hangar and we got a ferry ride to the port. This place is huge."

"Ferry? Port? Hangar," Danny asked, his eyes widening after each word.

"You've only seen the house," Mr. Calloway chuckled. He was older than the Fentons, muscular and tall. He was wearing beach wear but normally he wears blue jeans and t-shirts. "The entire place is huge. You should see the gardens."

"I'm going to be taking a tour of this place. We have a week."

"Let's find the kids a room first," I replied. "They're probably worn out from the plane ride."

"What time is it," Danny asked, looking to his watch. "It's just after noon in Tokyo. We left around nine this morning."

"It's two in the afternoon," Mrs. Fenton replied. "I'm sure the girls are fine."

"I want to play," Megan declared.

"Can we take her," Jacky asked his mom.

"I guess," Danielle nodded. The boys ran to the girls and took them outside. This should be interesting. Lilly has a cold core like Danny. She's not going to like the heat.

"Should we put sun lotion on them," I asked. This was the first time I'd ever had to ask this. We've taken them to the lake and to Vlad's personal pool but this is very different. They've never been on a beach before.

"If they get sun burt, they'll heal. There's no danger."

"Jazz, Valerie, Brit, want to join me on the beach," Danielle asked.

"I'd love to," Brit smiled.

"Sure," Valerie jumped up.

"Sorry. I need to breast feed," Jazz apologized.

"Feel free to join us anytime," Danielle said, touching her sister's shoulder. The three girls took the kids down to the beach. I have to say I kind of felt left out but I got over it. I hate the sun and Dani knows that. I'd much rather find a nice dark corner to hang out in.

"So," Joseph walked over to me, crossing his arms. "Why didn't Danielle invite you?" Joseph is an ex-Marine now. He's well built, tall with a clef chin. He has brown hair with hazel eyes. Even though he was on an island, he still wore his rural clothing. Jeans and a plaid shirt.

"I'm not much of a 'soak in the sun' kind of girl. I'm Goth, after all."

Joseph laughed. "Really? You don't put me to mind of dark and gloomy."

"What," Tucker laughed. "She's queen of the dark side. She's super creepy. Were you not at the same wedding as I was?"

"She's unique but she's not Goth. When has she ever been depressing?"

"She's only that way with those that don't know her," Danny said, wrapping his arms around my waist. He kissed me on the cheek. "With family, she's unique."

"I am too Goth," I protested. "I can't believe you would suggest otherwise."

"Come on, Sam. You've never been Goth around us," Jazz laughed. She secured Joey by her boosom and covered herself with a blanket. Jazz covered her head, undoing her bra and attaching her son out of our sight. I only knew what she was doing from watching Danny.

"Do you have to do that here," Danny objected.

"You're breastfeeding too," Jazz protested. "Are you saying you can't watch me breastfeed?"

"I do mine in private. You're the one who follows me," Danny objected. We did that for a reason. We're trying to make Danny realize that breastfeeding is natural and just because he's a man and his breasts aren't like a woman's doesn't mean it's any less natural. So far, it hasn't worked. Of course, if Doc could breastfeed as well as Megan did, we'd be okay. So far, Megan is the only one who has breastfed sucessfully. Lilly was taken from Danny at birth and Doc eats more from the bottle than from Danny.

"Suck it up. If this makes you uncomfortable, move."

"Jazz is right, Danny. She can breastfeed anywhere she wants to. No one in my family is going to feel like breasfeeding should be hid—male or female."

Danny grumbled at his mother. Mr. Fenton nearly set us back a year after Doc was born. We put Doc in Danny's arms, Danny lifted up his shirt and Mr. Fenton did not get it. When he saw his son's breasts balloon and fill with milk, Mr. Fenton screamed out in pure terror. It embarrassed the hell out of Danny and he wouldn't breastfeed in front of anyone, not even me. We've finally got him to relax a little but he still takes Doc to a private location and we follow him, trying to make a point. He hasn't taken it yet. I'm afraid we'll never get him to accept it. Unless he and I decide for Danny to carry a baby, I'm afraid the next five is going to be on me. I'm scared and excited all in one.

"I'm really sorry, son. You never told us how males breastfeed."

"It's okay, Dad. Believe me, it scared the hell out of me, too. I should have prepared you guys for feeding time, too, but I was too busy preparing for the delivery. It was my fault."

"Still, there's nothing to be ashamed of," Mrs. Fenton replied. "It may seem out of place to a human but it's completely normal to a ghost. Your father and I have accepted that ghost biology is half of your biology. We understand that ghost reproduction is different than human."

"What about Sam," Mrs. Calloway asked. "When Sam gets pregnant with her and Danny's first child, little Sammy, how will she cope with it?"

"Sam will mostly be half ghost by that point," Danny spoke up. "She'll be just like me. Nine months won't change anything except she'll be able to transform."

Tucker let out a loud groan. "I can't wait until the transformation is complete!"

"Just hold your horses," Danny laughed. "Give it time. You'll transform before you know it."

"You have to admit, Tuck, it's going quicker than we thought it would."

"Yeah, I'll admit that," Tucker agreed. "When Danny first told us it would be five years before we could transform, I thouight it'd be forever. It's hard to believe it's almost been four years since the accident."

"We celebrated three years last month. Two more years and all this will pay off."

"I look forward to seeing how much stronger I become," Tucker said, smirking.

"I can't wait to see what kind of powers we develop," I remarked. I laid my head on Danny's shoulder, dreaming of the day I can transform. Some days are better than others, of course. Right now seems all right. When Danny's in the middle of a fight and human help just doesn't cut it, it feels like I've been transforming for twenty thousand years.

"Even I can't wait for your transformations to be complete," Mrs. Fenton remarked. "My tests don't cover everything with you guys stuck in this mutation limbo." Tucker, Danny and I rolled our eyes. The Fentons haven't quite adjusted to calling our species half ghosts. With the literal half ghosts out there, that is children born from a ghost and a human, the Fentons don't like to call us halfas. They prefer the code mutations.

"It's halfa," Tucker groaned. "Say it with me. Half a."

"Cool your jets, mister," Mrs. Foley laughed. "It doesn't matter what you call yourselves. You're still our babies."

"Speaking of babies," I said, standing up. "I'm going to check on Doc."

I looked around the room. Danny and I entered through that doorway so the baby room is in that direction. I exited south-east. It may sound silly but there are six (count them, six) doorways in this room and each one goes someplace new. I entered a room that was full of windows. I don't remember this on the way in.

"Sam, honey," Danny appeared in the door. "Doc is south of us."

"Shoot," I declared. "I'm calling Anastasius and seeing if he can enchant this house like the castle is enchanted." Anastasius is the keeper of Pariah's Keep, now named Phantom's Keep. When Danny defeated the King of All Ghosts, he succeeded him. Danny has been in denial since his birthday two days ago but he officially took over as King on his eighteenth birthday. I sensed his core. I had an urge to bow to him but I was able to overcome it. It's the twenty-first century. Women don't bow to men nowadays.

I entered the living room holding my extended family and exited out the doorway that had a big S over it. Now this looks familiar. A narrow hallway spanned in front of me. I walked to the end, entering a large room with big windows. The light filled the room with warm glows, the kids' toys casting shadows. In the very back of the room, two basinets and three cribs and a bed sat behind a curtain. I entered the curtain, going to Lilly's big girl bed. I made the bed, straightening up her nap area. They had their own bedrooms but this is where they could lay down and take a nap. Past the basinets was a rack where some clothes hung and one of the Fenton cubes if the kids got hungry. Once I straightened up the area, I peeked down in Doc's basinet.

My son looked up at me, his blue eyes dazling. Lilly and Doc both had Danny's eyes but Megan has Vlad's. I reached my hand down, picking him up and settling him in my arms. Doc grabbed my pinky, cooing. I smiled down at him, giving him a gentle kiss on the head. I crossed the curtained area, sitting down in the rocker by Lilly's bed. I began to rock my son back and forth, humming softly. Doc gave me a big smile.

"I love you," I whispered. I kissed him as I rocked him. He's been doing good this week. I'm hoping his ghost powers will start to heal him but I'm not getting my hopes up. I don't care if he's sick all the time or healthy as a horse. I'll love him no matter what. I wished he was healthy but if this is the way he's going to be, then that's great. The dream we watched of Lilly's doesn't give us much hope. He may never be like his siblings.

(04)

"Damn you, Vlad," I screamed as I entered yet again an unfamiliar room. I haven't even left the first floor and I'm so unbelievably lost. I took a nap as Danny went to breastfeed Doc and now I can't remember which way leads to the living room everyone uses. When I left the room I took a nap in, I knew I was heading in the wrong direction but foolishly, I believed I could get back on track. Now I have went through fifteen doors, six I tried to backtrack, and I'm completely turned around.

Why did Vlad have to build this house so big? Who needs this much space? What was he trying to do, hide a circus show? I'd be so embarrassed if I have to call Danny to find me but I just may starve to death if I don't find my way again. A person could seriously die in this place trying to find their way. I wouldn't be surprised to find a pile of bones from an employee who everyone thought 'went home'. Creepy.

The newest room I had wondered into was a library. There was nothing but bookcases surrounding the ten doorframes. I kid you not. The further you get in the house, the more doors there are. That's the only pattern I can find in this stupid house.

Okay, this room is pretty large so I'm guessing I'm on the western quarter. I'm probably in the north panel. Someone should seriously put maps in this place. If I'm north in the western part of the house, then I need to find out which direction takes me towards the second quarter. There was three doors that lead east. If I choose the wrong one, then I'm going to get even more lost.

I took the north-east exit and came across a stairwell with a hallway leading west. I don't need to go west. I'm far enough west. I entered back in the library and took the east doorway. A hallway kept going east but the room opened up into a dark dinning room. Great, I'm in a part of the house no one uses. I decided to check the south-east exit. Another hallway lead south, nothing but a narrow passage. East doorway it is.

The room the hallway took me to only had six doorframes. Well, that's good news. I took the north-west hallway and finally found something familiar. I kept heading west but took a wrong turn six rooms later. I backtracked, took another doorway and I knew I was heading in the right direction. The latest room I found myself in only had three doors. One lead west, one lead south and one lead north. It panicked me but I took the north exit. I found servants setting a dinning room. Well, this is the best news yet.

"Ma'am, will you be eating dinner now," one of the employees asked me in his native tongue.

"Yes," I answered, hearing myself speak a foreign langage. "Is there a place I can freshen up first, though?"

"Of course, miss. Iolani shall lead you to freshen up."

"Thank you," I nodded. After the journey I had, I really need to clean up. A female employee came over and lead me out of the dinning room. "Please, don't leave me. I had a hell of a time getting here."

"The house can take some time getting used to," Iolani replied. "I used the maps multiple times."

"Maps," I siad, looking to her in shock. Please do not tell me there's a map in the room.

"Of course, ma'am. Every room has a control panel. See here." She stopped as she entered one room and turned to the wall by the exit. She opened the metal door and pressed her finger to a small tablet. It was probably six, seven inches across and three inches long. The screen came to life. "If you want something specific, like to request lunch, you need to fill in your name and code. Master Vlad gave each of us codes. I'm not sure about you. However, if you're just looking for information and not looking to send any out, just signing in as a guest will work. The maps are on the first page."

"I appreciate this, Iolani," I replied.

"Anytime," she nodded. She continued to lead me and we finally made it to a small bathroom. I seriously thought it was a closet when she first opened the door but then I realized the closets would be bigger. "Master Vlad has a bathhouse by the beach. He only has these spread out for refreshment purposes. He also has bathrooms deeper in the house because let's face it. Sometimes you just can't make it out, not at the size this house is." We laughed.

"Thank you so much," I finished laughing.

"Anytime, miss," she nodded again.

"It's Sam," I said, giving her a smile. "I'm not your boss."

"Actually, as Daniel's wife you are. Master Daniel is our main boss now but he always was important."

"I believe I can say with certainty that if Vlad knew we'd be married when he made these arrangements, he'd have you lock me in the dungeon."

"He probably would. Master Vlad loved Master Daniel very much. I've seen him with Master Blue, though, and I believe he loved him more than even he thought."

"He did," I nodded. I turned on the water in the small bathroom. There was no toilet but there were four sinks, three cabinets, eight mirrors, including four over the sinks, and a cushion seat in the corner big enough to fit three. I began to wash my hands, looking at my reflection in the mirror. "Vlad was confused. He's not anymore. We've finally found our places in this life."

"I'm glad," Iolania remarked. "Master Vlad and Master Daniel deserve to be happy."

I dried my hands and she lead the way back. When we made it to the dining room again, Danielle, Jazz and Joseph were there. "Hey, Sam," Dani replied. "We thought we lost you."

"What," I laughed. "Please. I could find my way in here blindfolded."

"You did get lost, didn't you," Danny's voice announced. I looked up to see him looking at me with a ghost of a smile on his lips. He crossed his arms. "Admit it."

"No!"

"Uh huh," Danny rolled his eyes. "Don't feel bad. I had to go find Brit. She ended up on the third floor."

"How do you lose track of what floor you're on," I asked, my eyes widening.

"It wasn't my fault," Brit defended. "The map said there was a science lab on the second floor but when I got there, it said it was on the third floor. I was trying to find my way to the eleveator anyway. Danny made it sound like I thought I was still on the first floor."

"Piggy Tails, you could get lost in a paper bag and I'd bet money on that," I declared.

"Twenty bucks on Brit," Tucker said, coming in the dinning room. "I bet she'd make it back before you would."

"Of course she would," Danny defended me. "Brit calls for help within twenty seconds and Sam never calls for help."

"Hey," I protested. He's not saying I wouldn't get lost. He's saying I'd take longer because I wouldn't accept help.

"Don't pretend," Danny laughed. "That's what took you so long. You figured out how to get back but it took you longer than say you had, I don't know, asked for help."

"Well at least I'm reliable! How can you help others if you're always asking for help," I objected.

"There's more to saving people than leading a fight, head first," Mrs. Fenton remarked. More and more were coming in the door. The girls and the twins hadn't made it in yet. They were probably cleaning up. "Sometimes, you have to ask for help. There's no shame in it."

I sighed. "I know. I remember giving this speech to Danny three years ago. There is nothing wrong with asking for help but one of these days, there isn't going to be anyone there to help. You have to learn to rely on yourself, too. One day, you will be all you have."

"Daddy," I finally heard my Lilly. Except, she was whining. Lilly never whines. "Do you know it's winter down here?"

"I sure did, pumpkin. Why," Danny asked.

"If it's wintertime, how come it's so warm!"

"It's an island, honey. They have tropical weather here."

"Can we move down here," Megan smiled ear to ear. "I love the heat!"

"And I hate it! Where is the snow?!"

Danny gave a warm smile. "Come on, girls. Let's get along. It's not that bad, Lilly-bear."

"It's horrible," Lilly grumbled. "I'll be in front of an air vent if you need me."

"Eat first," I ordered.

"Okay," Lilly sighed. She took a seat.

"This has been the best, Mama," Megan cried. Danny picked her up, putting her in her high chair. The last of the family joined us and we sat down to eat. Day one down, I'm not quite sure how many left to go. Time change, you know.

**AN: Okay, there's only one more chapter in this. I hope you guys have enjoyed this short story. Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Complete**

By island time, we were leaving Monday the twenty-third but due to the time change, we made it back late Sunday night. We enjoyed our time off but it was time to get back to work. We had graduated high school so it was time to contribute to the Homeland Security, Division G ghost hunting oranization as adults now. We wouldn't just be teenaged agents. We were now Senior agents. Not much has changed really because our job has always been important.

It was the week after Danny's evil future self attacked us that the Fentons found out we were ghost hunting. We managed to keep them in the dark for the most part but they learned quickly that our jobs were very important. Mr. and Mrs. Fenton had no idea we were associated with Danny Phantom but they knew we were ghost hunting. Back then, Danny did most of his fights in human form unless it got out of hand. If we had tried this a year later, it would have never worked.

Three years ago, Danny had a prophetic dream about a devestating ghost battle. When Danny woke up, I literally watched him fall to pieces. The only piece of information he and Tucker would share was that someone we didn't know yet was going to be killed during the battle. The fight, though, would change the entire world. With that one death, the ghosts would escape Amity Park and nine thousand people, including three hundred Divisional agents, would perish. We all knew that we needed to get as much information about this fight as possible.

Tucker got an idea about telling the Fenton's about Phantom's prophetic dream power. When we revealed our plan to save the planet, our association with Phantom got out of the bag. When the plan worked, the Division became endebted to Phantom with something that could never be repaid. A rule of the Division is that you do not hunt a ghost you owe. So long as Danny stole their equipment or they didn't know he helped them, they weren't endebted to him. With the asteroid, everything was done by the books. That finally ended the Fenton-Phantom fued.

When we told the Fenton's, they showed us an invention that they created to 'videotape' images in someone's mind. The Fenton's allowed us to give the headpiece to Phantom and we've recorded his dreams for the most part. We didn't share every dream, obviously, but Danny's dreams have provided countless advantages. The biggest thing they provided us was the knowledge that the battle was only the beginning. Another dream told us that the entire planet was about to go to war with ghosts.

It was later that I found out on my own who the casulaity was. When Danny showed the dream about the biggest battle lost in the war, I used what I knew to deduct who it was. I knew Danny and I had five children because he's told me. However, in the film, our eldest daughter, Sammy, wasn't there. It wasn't too hard to figure out the person we lost was our daughter. When Danny went on that trip, though, we found out the war was closer than we thought.

Thousands of natural portals opening worldwide and being unable to seal them is what causes the war. From the dream, we knew that when Danny's been half ghost for eight years, the portals would open and never close. We knew that for twenty years, we had kept the ghosts out of the real world and the first time we'd lose would be in what we call the Battle of Amity Park. What we didn't know was that the portals would start opening earlier than eight years of being half ghost. When Danny was traveling the world, he came across hundreds of hot spots.

When Danny returned and the Fenton's found out the truth, we began cataloging the portals and trying our best to keep the ghosts in. The portals can and do close but they're easily manipulated into opening again (I'm talking about chucking a rock at one!). To keep the planet safe, we've began placing shields around the portals. Right now, they're in rural areas but for when they do open in urban areas, we've been working on shields that can cloak themselves.

"Should I call you Mrs. Radar now," Samuels asked me when I walked into the conference room.

"Not if you want to live," I added firmly. The older man laughed. Samuels was the current Director of Division G, or the boss. The division used to be a stand alone bureaucracy but then the FBI housed it. Now, the Department of Homeland Security is our employer.

"Did you survive two weeks without your radar," Danny asked, smirking.

"I didn't even know you were gone," Samuels said, crossing his arms.

"Uh huh," Danny said, unconvinced, "Then why is your stapler in the potted plant?"

I laughed when Danny picked up the stapler, holding it out for everyone to see. "It's obvious. The plant… was lonely."

"And my boss is loney," Danny retorted playfully.

"Okay, so this place is falling apart. Satisfied?"

"I'm back now so never fear," Danny stated, tossing the stapler at Samuels. Samuels caught the stapler and sat it back on his desk.

"Any more portals reported," Mrs. Fenton asked.

"What do you think," Samuels asked drily.

"How many," Tucker asked.

"About seven," Samuels replied. "I've sent out agents to do a scout. Everything's under control."

"We've had some time off so now we're refreshed and ready to jump into this thing head first," Danny replied.

"How was your trip," Samuels asked.

"Great," Mrs. Fenton nodded. "Vlad's island is amazing. You should really come with us one time."

"That's okay," Samuels smirked. "You guys need a place all of your own. I'm glad you've found one."

"I'd like to choke Vlad," Danny remarked, crossing his arms. "That house was huge. Everyone got lost at least once as we were trying to get the hang of the place. It was nice to have a cool temperature. It was like seventy degrees the entire time."

"It's in the southern hemisphere, right," Samuels asked. We nodded. "So you guys were experiencing winter."

"And Lilly hated it," I smirked. "She found out it was wintertime and she wanted snow. We cleaned out some of the beaches and now there's a lot more places to swim. It was pretty cool."

"Did the kids enjoy your world vacation," Samuels asked, reclining in his chair. Danny and I told of our vacation and we chatted for about thirty minutes. We'd been gone for a while so Samuels was wanting to catch up. He's like an uncle to Danny.

(04)

After we straightened out everything at the Division, we took the Specter Speeder into the Ghost Zone to speak with the castle. We had the kids with us this time so they could play with their friends in the nursery. Tucker parked the Speeder and we entered the massive complex. It has changed a lot since Danny defeated Pariah Dark. We've been in control of the castle since that summer and we've added electricity and internet since then. Tucker is still working on creating a digital archive of every book in the library. There are countless books so this is a several year project, even on the two years we've been working on it.

Danny and I entered the castle first but we ran into thousands of our people in the front hall. Two male ghosts stood out in the front; Anastasius and Pope Steven. The sight caused us to stop dead in our tracks. What's going on? This doesn't usually happen.

Pope Steven stepped forward, his traditional pope garb on. "We welcome the King and Queen of the Ghost Zone. We proudly serve you, our majesties."

I nudged Danny in the rib. "I told you that you ascended the throne."

"He called you the Queen of the Ghost Zone," Danny retorted back. He's been in denial for years, really, but I don't think he can deny it anymore. Then his words hit me.

"He did call her the Queen," Tucker announced.

"Queen Sam ascended the throne eighteen days ago. When the King and Queen were wed, her authority was utilized. The King's authority utilized on his birthday. Duke Tucker's, yours will go in effect when you complete your transformation."

"Why," Mrs. Fenton asked. "Danny's been the king since he beat the last one. Why the sudden assertion to power?"

"King Danny didn't want that power and denied it. As Ghost Zone law has it, a King can't be crowned until they become of age. By Ghost definition, that's eighteen. He could put it off until his eighteenth birthday. If the King and Queen didn't wed when they did, Queen Sam would have become Duchess Sam on her eighteenth birthday."

What Anastasius was telling us was making sense but I was just so confused. It had to have been what I felt when Danny and I kissed. "But I felt the power already," I spoke up. "Shouldn't I be forced to wait until I turn eighteen, or when I transform like Tucker?"

"No, milady. The Queen's power isn't as strong as the King's power is." I looked to Danny sharply.

"I'll change that right away," Danny put in. Danny grumbled something under his breath.

"Yes, sire, relationships are supposed to be equal but you are the one who defeated Pariah. That's the reason you are more powerful."

"The whole reason I made Sam and Tucker rulers with me was so we could have a balance of power. There's no balance here. According to you guys, I can override everyone here."

"This is a monarchy, sire. It's not a democracy."

"Maybe it should be," Danny muttered under his breath. I took his hand and he looked up at me.

"We can do anything together, Danny. So long as we're together."

"I know," Danny nodded. "I just didn't want to be the king."

"It's for the best, Danny. You will run the Division one day. With you running the Ghost Zone, we just may survive this upcoming war," Mrs. Fenton said softly.

"I won't be a typical king," Danny said, looking up. "I will listen to the people and I will not have people falling over themselves for me. Is that clear, Record Keeper? I'm just another… ghost."

"Of course, sire," Anastasius bowed. The ghosts took one more bow and returned to their previous activities. This is going to take some getting used to.

"Does that make us princesses," Megan asked.

"It sure does," Danny said, picking her up. Tucker picked up Lilly, sitting her on his hip. We took the kids to the nursery. Lilly and Megan ran to play with their friends as I laid Doc down in the basinet. I looked up to see Danny bringing over William. I met Danny, rubbing Will's head softly. It's been seven months since I lost him but he hasn't changed a bit. He won't turn a year until he's been dead for five. Ghost children age really slowly.

"Hello, sweetheart," I whispered, kissing him on the temple. Danny looked at me gently, a soft smile on his lips. "Should we call your grandparents? I know you must want to see Eddie and Jacob?"

"No," Danny shook his head. I tried not to show my displeasure with the decision. Danny is still insisting that we have no right with these children. He thinks that just because we lost them we shouldn't still have them. I beg to differ. The portal is open and we know where they are. I will always put my children first. I've been to Carla and David Simmons' haunt several times to see Danny's twins. I won't let Vlad even claim the two that Danny seems to neglect.

"Okay. We'll see them another time."

"That's fine," Danny said, but I could hear his own displeasure. The only reason Danny supports us seeing Will is because I insist on it. I know if I showed no interest in seeing William, we'd almost never see him either. I have to find a way to change his mind.

Danny passed me Will and I walked over to the rocker. I began to rock my son as the work came in the door for us. Two weeks gone and we had plenty of work to catch up with.

(04)

I didn't want to do this. I allowed them in our wedding but now we have to have dinner with them. And it couldn't even be in public. No, we were having dinner at my old house. I didn't want to do this. Please, let a meteor strike me or a ghost attack happen. One visit a month is plenty for me.

"Come on, Sam," Danny said, putting his hand behind my back. We were boxing up our belongings in Danny's room so almost everything was in boxes. Danny had bought an apartment in town that was big enough for our family. I asked him why he didn't buy a house but he didn't give me a definitive answer. He does things for strange reasons sometimes.

"Why do we have to go to this stupid dinner," I grumbled. "I just want to say bygones be bygones. Do we have to get along with them, too?"

"Yes, Sam. They are your parents. Come on, honey. Give them a second chance. If they mess up again, I promise, we will walk away and not look back."

I picked up a black, long sleeved shirt dress with a turtle neck. I didn't want to cover myself head to toe with makeup to cover Danny's bruises so I'd have to cover myself. I picked up a pair of dark black pantyhose to cover my legs. If anyone saw me without my makeup, they'd think I was being beat to death. With mine and Danny's connection, I can use his powers but I also share his injuries. Danny heals immedietly but he can't heal my bruises. Normally, I wear long sleeved clothes to cover myself but Mrs. Fenton came up with a body paint that helps cover me as well. It takes a while to apply, though, so I'll only cover my face. Not many bruises there, though.

"That a girl," Danny smiled. I rolled my eyes and dismissed myself to the bathroom.

After I finished dressing, I spun around for Danny. "How do I look?"

"You look beautiful, as always," Danny said, kissing me on my cheek. I saw him flinch just a fraction though.

"What's wrong," I asked.

Danny groaned out, unsure. "Should you be wearing a turtle neck, though? It's summer, Sam. They could be suspicious."

I looked in the mirror again. Danny did have a good point. If my parents see me wearing a turtle neck dress in the summer, the first thing they're going to do is accuse Danny of hurting me. "Do you think long sleeves woud be too much," I asked.

"With them, I can't tell. You used to hate long sleeves," Danny replied.

"I'm still not crazy about them," I admitted. I've just gotten used to them. "I don't think they'll notice, though. My parents never were all that in touch with my likes and dislikes."

Danny laughed. "You mean asking you to wear bright, primary colors?"

"And foral prints," I added with a smile. I returned to my clothes and stepped out of my dress, just standing in my under garmens.

I started going through my dresses again, trying to find something to wear. Danny came up from behind me, sweeping my hair to the side. He pinned it to the top of my head and began to paint my neck with the makeup. I finally selected a similar dress to the previous one, just with a regular neckline. I turned around to face Danny and he continued to apply the makeup to my front. I can't imagine there being too many bruises on the front of my neck. Not many ghosts punch Danny in the face or harm his neck. The last ghost to do that spent weeks in a thermos.

After Danny finished my makeup, he kissed he slowly. I returned the kiss, putting my free hand on his shoulder. Finally, we broke apart. "I am so sorry, Sam."

I knew what he was talking about but I wanted to erase those worry lines. "I'll forgive you one of these days for forcing me to have dinner with my parents." Mission accomplished; Danny laughed.

"That's great to know. I feel like you're going to hold me to this for the rest of eternity."

"No. That's just for inviting them to our wedding."

"Yeah. I got that." He kissed me again, pulling on my lip. I moaned in his mouth, wondering if he'd let us skip this dinner. Shoot, I know he won't. Danny broke the kiss and I slipped my arms in my dress. I finally pulled it over my head, smoothing the black fabric out.

"Let's go see if your parents need any help with the kids," I replied. I walked back across our bedroom and stopped by the desk. I picked up the knee high boots. They were my favorite shoes now, especially since I only use my combat boots for ghost hunting. I'm going to use my combat boots for my ghost form so I'm trying to distance myself from that style. I pulled the boots on and Danny zipped them up for me. He was amazing at taking them off. I unpinned my hair and ran my fingers through it quickly. I wanted to make sure I was ready for this. Well, ready physically that is. I'll never be ready mentally.

I opened the door to Mr. and Mrs. Fenton's bedroom and our girls were already dressed. Lilly had on a short white skirt with a deep blue shirt. She was wearing tenis shoes, though, so that made me smile. I knew that outfit wouldn't please her. She is a tomboy who loves to play and get dirty. A skirt, especially white, is not who she is. Megan looked radiant. Megan loves to dress up so she sold the ruby red dress she wore, the sleeves cut at an angle. Megan had on a pair of red clip on shoes.

"You girls look great," I said, stepping in.

"Do you think Grandma and Grandpa will like this," Lilly asked. She smoothed out her white skirt. "I hope they like me."

"Girls, listen to me. I don't want either one of you to go out of your way to impress them. My parents are very hard to impress and if you aren't good enough for them, then that just means they aren't good enough for you."

"I didn't even know anything about Moma Sam's parents," Megan said, walking over to Danny. Danny picked her up, resting her on his hip.

"My parents and I didn't get along that well," I explained. "To be honest, I didn't really plan on this ever being an option."

I picked up Lilly just as Mrs. Fenton picked up Doc. Danny held out his free arm and he cradled him in his arm. "Do you want Mama Sam to carry me," Megan asked.

"You're fine, lady bug," Danny replied. "I've got my babies."

"Mama," Megan giggled. "I'm not a baby."

"You're one," Mrs. Fenton deadpanned. "What else would you be?"

"Have fun and if you need anything, we'll be there," Mr. Fenton replied. I nodded, leading the way out of the bedroom. I put Lilly in the backseat of my car as Danny had Megan open the passenger side door. Megan crawled in the backseat while Danny reclined the passenger seat and secured Doc. I got in the drivers seat as the girls fastened themselves in.

"Everyone secure," I asked.

"We're ready," Megan replied. I wished I could say the same.

We had a great dinner and I think my parents really came a long way. Mom and Dad couldn't understand how I was supposed to have Lilly during ninth grade but because they rarely saw me even when I was still living under their roof that they believed I could keep a pregnancy secret. No one besides family will know the kids aren't mine biological. I don't care about DNA. I love those kids. They are mine. That's all they need to know.

We'd be moving into our apartment tomorrow and I was really excited about that. We got the kids down for bedtime and met our family downstairs. It was just Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, Danielle, Danny and I there. Jazz, Joseph and Joey already live in town. "Jacky and Jamie down," I asked as I sat down in the living room.

"Barely," Danielle smiled weakly. "I had to read Jacky six bedtime stories and Jamie was getting fustrated with his brother's insomnia. Jamie offered to help his brother sleep but we didn't need that kind of assistance."

I covered my mouth with a quick laugh. Those two are something else. "How was the dinner," Mrs. Fenton asked.

"It was great. They loved the kids and they've accepted Danny. I think this might work."

"I hope so. You deserve to have parents that love you for you. It's about time they started acting like parents," Mrs. Fenton said, taking a drink of coffee.

"Did the Mansons have any doubts about the kids," Mr. Fenton asked.

"At first they were a little confused," I replied. "But it wasn't hard for them to buy."

"They know Sam is their mother and that's all that mattered," Danny replied.

"What about Megan," Danielle asked. "Did she call you dada?"

"Yes," Danny nodded. "They acted their age and Megan called Sam mama and me dada. It worked out all right."

"That's great," Mrs. Fenton smiled warmly.

"The Manson's invited me to call them by their first names," Danny remarked. His voice confused me, though. I looked between my husband and my in-laws. Mrs. Fenton snapped her eyes to me.

"We did invite Joseph to call us by our first names," Mrs. Fenton said.

"What," I asked, wrinkling my brow.

"This is going to take some time to get used to," Mr. Fenton sighed. "For all of us."

"Sam, it's time you started calling us Maddie and Jack. You're our daughter-in-law now."

"What," I asked, startled. Oh, man. I'm Mrs. Fenton now. "Are you sure? I've called you Mrs. Fenton all my life."

"I eventually stopped calling Rafe Mr. Fenton," Mrs. Fenton remarked. "It'll take some getting used to. Believe me. I've been here. But when you feel comfortable, you can call me Maddie."

"I'll try… Maddie," I said. It felt wrong the instant I said it, though. "Yeah, that's going to take some time to get used to."

"Just take some time," Mr. Fenton replied. Jack. Jacky. No, Jack. I laughed. "It won't be easy. I didn't have that issue. My in-laws were already dead by the time I married Maddie."

"I never imagined calling you guys by your first names," I admitted. "You'll always be Mr. and Mrs. Fenton to me."

"I get that but now you're Mrs. Fenton. We don't want the same name." Mrs. Fenton started laughing and I joined her. Maddie. I can do it but it'll take a while. Maddie and Jack.

(04)

Danny, Lilly, Megan, Doc and I finally moved into the apartment. It was beautiful and it had three bedrooms, just like I suspected. We didn't spend too much time there, though, because when Maddie discovered our plan to postpone our education, she put a stop to it. She was right, of course. The war wouldn't let us do it just anytime. Now was the best time to do this. So that Fall, we moved again. Tucker and Mikey and Valerie and Brit shared a dorm room but Danny and I had our own apartment. We still owned that one back in Amity Park but Champaign-Urbana was where we lived full time.

It was tough juggling a sick newborn and school but we committed to it. Lilly and Megan helped out as much as they could. They were great. Doc wasn't getting any better. When he turned six months, his development sped up but he was not improving in his health. Danny's pregnancy was just too complicated for Doc to have the same upbringing as Lilly and Megan. It broke my heart but Danny and I were planning on doing this with Sammy when she was born. We wouldn't treat Doc any differently either.

Danny and I were both doing homework, our babies spread out on our bed asleep. Cujo slept at the foot of the bed as the fire cracked and popped. It was quiet and this was a rare occurance. I rubbed my fingers through Megan's hair, feeling the course baby hair. Megan was sleeping peacefully on my side of the bed. She was doing a lot better. She called me Mama now while she called Danny Mommy. I think she's about to evolve again but I don't care. I just want them to stay little. They'll be growing up on us soon. Doc was sleeping in the middle of the bed while Lilly was sleeping on Danny's side.

"It's a perfect picture moment, huh," Danny asked me with a smile. He looked up from his math homework to look at our babies.

"Absoultuley perfect," I smiled back at him. I couldn't think of another job I'd want more than this right now. I loved being a mother and being a wife. I thought it was great when we were living at Fentonworks. Being the head of the house is a reward I could never anticipate, though.

"Can you live with this, Mrs. Fenton," Danny asked me with a smile. Cujo yapped in his sleep, kicking his hind leg. I smiled at the sleeping ghost dog.

"For an eternity, Mr. Fenton," I said, looking up at him.

"I'm glad." Danny leaned in, kissing me passionately. I shifted the weight on the bed and Danny's workbook fell off the bed, landing in Cujo. The dog woke up instantly, barking.

"Shut up, Cujo," Lilly moaned, rolling over. Danny yelped as Lilly rolled the wrong way and fell off the bed. "Ow!" Lilly started laughing as she stood up. "That was fun."

"An eternity, remember," Danny laughed. He stood up, picking up Lilly. "Are you okay, Lilly-Bear?"

"I'm fine, Daddy," Lilly laughed.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," I smiled as I watched my two babies wake up. Cujo started barking, loudly and obnoxiously.

Does this sound like a fairy tail you know? It's our fairy tail, though. And they continued happily for an eternity.

The End

**AN: Thank you for reading! This story existed in the same fanon as my series, Danny's Story. There are five installments (which concludes tomorrow).**

**Bitter UNIONS**

**New Beginnings**

**Deliverance**

**Life's Changes**

**Moving Forward**

**I will be posting a new project Wednesday. It's called Dimensions, a series of oneshots. The POV may be a well established character or one of my OCs. I hope you will check it out.**

**I'd like to send a shout out to the following readers: PrincessBetty01, DannySamLover20 and MyAibou. You guys sent in multiple reviews! For the remainder of my reviewers, I appreciate your input. Thanks for the feedback, guys! Please feel free to give me any feedback. I always welcome your opinions!**


End file.
